TEMPTATION ABOUNDS
by LadyEveangeline
Summary: **story adopted from a discontinued story** Bella goes to save Edward from the Kings and finds something unexpected in Italy. *slowly updating hang in their loyalists*
1. Chapter 1

As Bella nervously clung to Edward as they walked into the room where the Volturi sat eagerly waiting to meet Edwards mate. Bella looked up at the tall man with long black, Milky red eyes, translucently white skin it looked very delicate Bella had the strange urge to touch his cheek to see if it was as soft Edward's or Alice's. He stepped down from his throne and smiled at Bella.

"hello I'm Aro" he said in a feather like voice.

"Leave her out of this" Edward growled.

"I wish her no harm I would just like to have her name" he smiled.

"B-Bella" she stuttered nervously.

"Bella? Your name fits you...your name means lovely" he grinned"

Bella blushed and Edward pushed her behind him a bit more.

"now that this is settled may we go?" Edward asked.

"Oh please stay for a while... I wish to get more acquainted with your human" Aro said as held out his toward Bella.

"May I?"

Bella looked up at Edward hopelessly confused and Edward nodded. Bella took a breath and slowly placed her hand in his smooth cold one. Aro grinned and pulled her closer to him and breathed in deeply.

"Interesting I see nothing" Aro said sadly as he released Bella's hand.

"La tua cantante" he whispered.

Bella shivered when she felt his cold sweet breath on her skin.

"How can you stand to be so close to her?" Aro asked Edward in amazement.

"It's not without great difficulty" Edward whispered.

Then Aro's gaze moved to Bella's he inhaled deeply again and smiled at her.

"Il suo sangue canta per me come, otre ….. I've never felt anything like it before" Aro said as he looked at Bella's lips and smirked.

"Posso bacio Bella... Just once" Aro asked Edward with curiosity burning in his red eyes.

Edward looked uncomfortable then he looked at Bella with sad eyes.

"Fine" Edward said coldly.

Aro smiled at Bella and she backed away a bit she had no idea what was going on. Aro lightly caressed her cheek and Bella jumped from the coldness. Then Aro pressed his cold lips onto Bella's warm ones. Aro kissed Bella intensely Bella didn't know what to do so unthinkingly she wrapped her arms around his waist. After Aro released Bella from his stone grip she stumbled backwards a bit and her face turned bright red.

"May we leave now?" Edward asked in a vicious snarling voice.

"Yes….you may go….just make sure to turn her...soon" Aro whispered his eyes never leavening Bella. Then Aro stroked Bella's cheek again his face getting dangerously close to hers.

"You shall make for an intriguing immortal…Isabella" he whispered as he released her.

"Go now ….. Please come again my friends!" Aro called. As Edward grabbed Bella's hand and pulled her out the doors she turned around and seen Aro smiling at her.

Then Aro turned to his fellow Volturi members and smiled.

"Aro what was that about?" Marcus asked in a disapproving tone.

"I was simply curious" Aro sighed as he sat back down.

"Yes but that was highly inappropriate!" Caius sneered.

Aro laughed and ignored Caius's comment.

"Are you in love with the human?" Marcus asked.

"In love with Bella? In amore con Bella…..forse" Aro chuckled.

"What?" Jane shrieked. "How can you possibly say you might be in love with that….that stupid human?" she growled.

"Be calm sister" Alec whispered as he placed his hand on her shoulder.

"It's just an experiment Jane….no need to worry" Aro whispered.

For days all Aro could think about was Bella and her delicious scent.

"Aro the tourist will be here soon" Marcus informed Aro.

"I'm not that hungry…you may go with out me" Aro whispered.

"Master you haven't been eating for days….is everything alright?" Jane asked.

"Yes everything is ….fine…thank you my dear"

"Jane, Alec Felix will you do me a small favor?" Aro asked.

"Anything master" Jane smiled.

"Go to Forks….and bring Bella to me….just Bella….and make sure she is alone before you take her" Aro ordered.

"But Master" Jane growled.

Aro raised an eyebrow at her and tilted his head.

"Yes Jane?"

"I mean….very well" she whispered and she and the others disappeared.

When Jane, Alec, and Felix finally reached Forks they watched Bella's every move. Once they thought she was alone Alec jumped through her window. Alec cautiously looked around for Edward or any other vampires but he only sensed Bella's presences when he came down stairs he saw Bella sitting at the table talking on her cell phone.

"Yea dad said I'm grounded for life…." She sighed.

Alec listened closely to see who she was talking to but the voice was of someone he didn't recognize.

"If you're grounded then why are you allowed to call me?" the deep voice asked.

"Because he likes you ….he thinks I should date you not Edward" Bella frowned.

"Well I agree with him there…. I'm way better for you than that stupid leech"

"Whatever bye Jake" she grumbled as she hung up the phone.

Then Alec grew tired of watching her and he quickly walked behind her with vampire speed and before Bella could realize there was someone behind her Alec covered her mouth and pulled her out of her house. Bella tried to scream and scratch at his hands but he wouldn't let her go. Bella didn't know who was doing this to her until she saw Jane and Felix.

"Don't fret we don't wish to harm you" Alec whispered.

"You won't get away with this! Wait till Edward find out!" she hissed.

Felix chuckled and threw her over his shoulder and they started to run. Naturally Bella pressed herself closer to Felix because of the intense speed they were running at. Felix had a hard time controlling his thirst all the way to Italy but he managed. Once they got to their home Felix dropped Bella and Alec pulled her in by the wrist once they got into the main room Aro smiled gently at them.

"Excellent! Thank you Alec, Jane, Felix" Aro smiled.

"W-what do you want from me?" Bella asked nervously.

"I would like you to stay here with me" Aro grinned.

"Stay here…..with you?" Bella whispered.

"Yes…"

"W-what makes you think I'll stay with you?" Bella said angrily.

"I have my ways….in fact I have something you want" Aro chuckled.

"What is it?"Then Aro got dangerously close to her face again.

"I can give you immortality something Edward would never do" Aro smiled as he caressed her cheek.

Bella was hypnotized by his milky red eyes burning into hers.

"I will only give that to you….if you'll stay with me"

"I can't stay here…..what about my dad or Edward?" Bella whispered.

"Forget about them my dear…all that matter's is you're here by my side" Aro whispered as he gently placed his cold lips on her's. Bella unthinkingly wrapped her arms around his neck.

"So will you stay Bella? …..Si prega di?" Aro smiled.

"Y-yes" Bella whispered still in a daze.

"Excellent! Felix take her up to my chambers!" Aro ordered.

"Yes Master" Felix nodded as he led Bella to Aro's room.

Once they got there Felix pushed Bella in and locked the door, Bella nervously paced back in forth for a while _Edward…come and save me please!_ She thought. Then her legs finally grew tired of pacing and she sat on a big soft bed with silk sheets _what is going to happen to me? And what is this strange feeling I get every time I'm in Aro's presences?_ Bella frowned. Then she door finally opened revealing Aro's beautiful, pale, cherry face.

"Hello Bella" he said in a feather like voice and gently closed the door behind him. "Are you ready?" Aro asked as he stepped closer.

"R-ready for w-what?" Bella stuttered.

"For immortality" Aro whispered as he pressed his lips against her cheek. "Il mio cantante"

"Please stop I want Edward to turn me into a vampire" Bella sobbed.

"But I love you more than he does" Aro growled.

"Y-you love me?" Bella whispered in shock how can this be?

"Yes ever since I first laid eyes on you and your scent it drove me insane…. I have never felt this was about a human before!" Aro said as he stared at Bella lovingly.

"I can give you more than he can! I can give you power, I can give your royalty, I can give you immortality, and more importantly I can give you more love than you can ever imagine! So please stay with me!" Aro said with a serious expression.

Bella thought for a moment then she took a deep nervous breath. "Change me" she whispered.

Aro smirked that gorgeous smirk of his and pulled her long brown hair away from her neck and kissed her tenderly. Then Bella felt a sharp pain in her neck and then an agonizing pain ripped threw her body. Aro watched silently and held Bella's hand in his. Three days have past and Bella hasn't woken up then Aro leaned over to her and whispered.

"Bella….il mio amore…"

Then he felt Bella's grip tighten in his hand and her eyes flung open and they were bright red. Bella looked around she could see every crack and splinter in the wall she could even she rainbow colored rays of light and she could hear conversations threw out the house and car's all the way outside.

"Are you hungry my love?" Aro asked.

Bella nodded and sat up.

"Wonderful the tourist's will arrive soon" he smiled as he brushed her hair away from her face. "Oh I can not wait for the other's to see you! You turned out so perfect!" Aro said then he looked at Bella's hand curiously.

"May I?"

Bella nodded and held her hand out to him. Aro took it and held it close to his chest and concentrated intently. Then he let go of her hand and looked with curiosity.

"Still I can not see anything…." Aro frowned. "Ah well shall we?" Aro grinned as he pulled Bella down stairs to the others.

"Aro…how did the transformation go?" Marcus asked.

"Wonderfully please welcome Isabella Volturi she is no longer the frail Bella Swan" Aro grinned as Bella walked toward them.

"Interesting" Caius whispered.

"Oh I smell dinner coming this way….come Bella stand by me" Aro said.

Bella nodded and stood by Aro as he sat in this throne. Then a group of tourists walked in.

"Hello my lovely guest's I'm Aro Volturi! It is wonderful to meet you all" Aro smiled a she touched every one of the guest's hands.

Then Aro started to pace back in forth.

"I'm glad you came to tour our lovely home….because I'm afraid this will be the last tour you will ever take because you see…you are our dinner" Aro hissed.

Then all the vampires in the room pounced on the humans and started to rip them apart but no drop of blood was spilled on the Volturi member's clothes well except for Bella since this was her first meal. Aro turned to her a chuckled.

"You're a vicious one aren't you? Oh and your clothes are stained…. I'll get you some clean clothes…Jane!" Aro called.

"Yes master?"

"Please take Bella and get her into some clean clothes" Aro smiled.

"Yes master" Jane nodded as she pulled Bella upstairs.

Once Jane and Bella got up stairs Jane rummaged threw her draws and threw a dress at her and stormed out of the room.

"Thank you Jane" Bella said in a bell like voice.

"Yea whatever" Jane hissed as she waited outside.

After Bella was dressed she opened the door and saw Jane waiting for her.

"Jane…why do you hate me?" Bella asked curiously.

"I don't hate you…. I envy you…I'm jealous of you" Jane confessed.

"You're jealous of me? But why your smart, beautiful, and you have a wonderful gift"

"Because Aro is paying all his attention on you…and everyone else thinks your so fascinating….every since Aro first turned me I had a strong attraction to him….but everyone either hates me or fears me and they think of me as a child because I'm forever fourteen" Jane said.

"I don't fear you Jane nor do I hate you" Bella smiled.

"Thank you…come Aro is waiting" Jane said as she pulled Bella down stairs.

Meanwhile at the Cullen's house Edward was pacing around Carlisle's study.

"I hope she alright" Edward whispered.

"Calm down son I'm sure she's fine" Carlisle reassured Edward.

Then Edward turned to Emmett in disgust.

"Can you please keep your thoughts to yourself Emmett?" Edward snarled.

"Oh yea sorry bro" Emmett whispered.

Then Alice's expressions turned blank.

"Alice? What is it what do you see?" Edward asked.

"The….Volturi….Bella is with them! And she's alright….but I can't see her that well it's a bit blurry" Alice frowned.

"I'm going to Italy!" Edward said but Carlisle stopped him.

"Wait son you have to take someone with you….you can't face them alone"

"If you like Jasper and I can go with you" Alice said as she held onto Jasper's arm.

"No Alice I think I better go with him…..I know the Volturi better than anyone" Carlisle said.

"Ok let's hurry" Edward said as he and Carlisle rushed out the door.

Back in Italy Bella walked down stairs and Aro stared at her lovingly.

"Oh Bella that dress looks beautiful on you" Aro grinned as he walked up to her.

"Thank you" Bella whispered if I was still human I would be blushing Bella thought as she looked down at the old Victorian dress she was wearing.

Then Aro kissed her on the cheek.

"Simply perfect"

Then Bella looked up at him curiously and smirked.

"I love you Aro" Bella whispered.

Aro looked down at her confused then his lips formed a smile.

"Really now? Have you made your decision?" Aro asked.

"Yes I have…. I wish to remain here in Italy with you and the others" Bella said confidently. But do I still love Edward? Bella thought.

"If that is what you wish my dear…" Aro smiled then his lips touched her ear. "I love you Isabella" he whispered.

Bella smiled and pressed her lips against Aro's. Then for the rest of the day Bella listened to stories about how Marcus, Caius, Jane and Alec were turned. Once she figured out Marcus's gift she frowned.

"What is wrong my love?" Aro asked.

"Do I have a special gift?" Bella asked.

"I believe you do"

"Really what is it?" Bella asked.

"Well none of our gifts seem to work on you….so I think you possess a shield to protect you and others from harm" Aro said.

"Really?" Bella smiled

"Yes" Aro chuckled as he kissed her neck.

Then one of their assistants came in.

"I'm sorry for interrupting but you have some visitors that demand to see you right this minute" she said in a thick Italian accent.

"Who is it?" Aro asked.

"The Cullen's" she replied.

"The Cullen's…..hmm this shall be interesting bring them in" Aro smirked.

Bella nervously moved away from Aro and moved into the shadows

Cullen's…Edward?

She thought. Then a very angry looking Edward came in and Carlisle followed closely behind him.

"Aro! Give Bella back!" Edward growled.

"I'm afraid I can't do that" Aro laughed.

"Let me see her!" Edward demanded.

"Very well….Bella my dear will you come join us please?" Aro asked nicely.

Bella nervously bit her lip but it felt strange with her new sharp teeth and she walked out of the shadows. Once Edward saw her his face turned blank.

"W-what did you…." He muttered.

"Don't tell me you turned her!" Carlisle said in shock.

"Why yes I did…doesn't she look absolutely stunning? You see Edward she no longer your Frail Bella Swan….she's my beautiful Isabella Volturi"

"Isabella Volturi?" Edward echoed.

"I-I'm sorry Edward" Bella stuttered as she stood behind Aro hiding her face.

"Bella you have to pick" Edward frowned.

Bella nervously looked to Aro then back at Edward

I love Aro…but I also love Edward…what do I do?

She thought sadly.

"Go ahead my dear your free to choose whom ever you wish" Aro whispered.

Then Bella looked at Carlisle who had sadness in his golden eyes. Then Bella frowned and looked curiously back at Marcus and Caius for any type of advice but their eyes were on Edward and Carlisle. Edward moved closer to Bella but Jane and Alec stood in front of him.

"Do not fret….let him by he will not harm us" Aro smiled.

Jane and Alec nodded and moved aside. Then Edward took Bella's cold hands in his.

"Bella…I love you…and I always will love you….not matter who you choose I wont be mad at you I promise" Edward whispered.

Bella nodded and let go of Edward's hands

Edward he was my first love…he was the one I wanted to give me immortality…but Aro I love him, he treats me well and he's the one who gave me this extraordinary life…

Bella thought. Then she walked over to Aro and grabbed his hand.

"I choose…Aro….because he did not hesitate to be with me forever" Bella whispered.

"Bella he doesn't love you!" Edward snarled.

"Oh but I do my dear Edward…. I love Bella more than the waking world! She is my own personal sun light threw all these year's I've never felt this warm as I do now" Aro said. Bella tightened her grip on his hand and smiled at his kind words.

"B-Bella you don't know what your saying they are monsters!" Edward said.

"I'm sorry Edward but I've made my choice" Bella said.

"You may stay for dinner if you like I believe the tour group will be here soon" Aro smiled.

Edward said nothing and just clenched his fists.

"No…but thank you for inviting us…..but I'm afraid we must be going Aro, Marcus, Caius…..Bella" Carlisle whispered as he pulled Edward out of the room.

Bella looked at Aro nervously and he slipped his arm around her waist.

"Do you regret it?" he asked softly.

"No… I'm certain it's you I love" Bella smiled as she buried her face in his neck.

"Bella, La mia per sempre. You are my forever," he spoke softly against her hair.

Bella had her own room attached to Aro's She had a desk in her room with a stationary box with stationary and Envelopes, Stamps, a crest seal, pens and other things. Her book shelves were filled with brand new unused diaries. Bella kept a diary on her bedside table it had an ornate silver cross that had colored gems. She only wrote notes to herself in that one her real diary was under her pillow with her headphones i-pod next to her diary under her pillow.


	2. Chapter 2

Bella spent her time in the throne room with Aro she sat on the arm of Aro's throne she had discovered not long after her transformation that she was able to permanently copy someones power and use it as her own. She had used Aro's power and saw his past and future. They were sitting in the throne room Bella was listening to their talk of a vampire uprising under some no one vampire trying to avenge her mate. Bella knew that it was Victoria. Their was a timid knock on the door to the throne. The doors swung open and Alice, Jasper and Carlisle came into the throne room with Gianna and Santiago following behind them. Bella looked at Jasper, carlisle and then Alice her attention was drawn to Gianna Bella saw her bond to Santiago was a very strong bond. Alice pulled a stack of paperwork in manilla envelopes and tried to hand them to her. Jane was immediately stopping her Bella waved Jane off with a smile. Jane had started to come out of her shell she was still cruel but she had started to like Bella who made her look less like a child. Jane snatched the papers from Alice and handed them to Bella, Aro took Alice's hand and gave a grim look. "I see", is all he said.

Aro dropped Alice's hand and looked at Carlisle who nodded. Aro took Bella up to their room and Had Bella's lady maid pack two trunks of clothing and one with her jewelry make up shoes stocking under garments he had his Valet do the same. Except he had one trunk of clothing and one with shoes and other stuff. Bella grabbed six dress bags with black dresses she packed Aro two garment bags of suit jackets with black ties on each hanger. Jane, Felix, Demetri Santiago, Charles Aro's Valet, Mina Bella's maid, Janet a new addition and lastly Priscilla and Demetrius packed one trunk each. We loaded into the Limo's Aro, Bella, Jane, Janet, Alice, Jasper and Carlisle with Santiago, Charles and Mina in the front with the privacy partition up. Alice sat in Jasper's lap with Carlisle next to them. The other car held Priscilla, Demetrius, Felix and a bunch of trunks of clothing.

The ride to the jet was very quiet they put all the bags in the bedroom strapped against the wall Bella had packed a smaller trunk with her stationary box, her ink well and pen's, two empty journals her seal wax and her stamp, her camera and printer her art folio. She had put her collapsible easel on the bottom had her Violin, the sheet music was in her laptop bag her carry-on had her cellphones chargers her tablet her recorder and her journal and at the very bottom was her diary he I-pod was in pocket on the inside. All the garment bags were hung Aro's garment bags had four suit jackets each. Bella had checked each trunk and removed clothing that was to conspicuous. Bella had to repack Jane's bag because she had packed clothing that was less than flattering and belonged in a museum.

Bella repacked her trunk with flattering shirts, skirts, dresses, shoes, and a few half jackets to go over the strapless dresses. Charles had packed his and Mina's bags with stuff that was appropriate for every occasion. Mina had a smaller suit case filled with make up, vanity mirror, make up remover wipes, at the bottom of the trunk was a small case with velum paper, envelopes, wax, a Volturi seal, stamps, a fountain pen with inkwell and a calligraphy pen and a journal and diary. Each member of the Volturi had their own stationary, envelopes, wax and a seal. After the jet had taken off Bella went into the bedroom she sat on the bed and played her violin while thinking about what had happened over the last few weeks. Bella was interrupted by the door opening Aro came into room Bella set down the violin and looked at Aro.

Aro put his hand on Bella's cheek and told her the truth about this mysterious and unplanned trip. Bella looked at Aro as he told her about her fathers accident and his coma she collapsed into him crying. Aro held Bella tight as she beat against his chest After an hour she had fallen asleep he layed in the bed with her while she slept. There was a tapping on the door he said "enter" and the door opened a little to reveal a worried Janet. She looked at Aro and he asked "what is it child".

"I..I...I came to see if she was ok.". Janet said

Aro nodded and said "she is resting now". Janet backed out of the room as she had received an answer To her question. Aro laid beside her and put his arm over her as she laid their sleeping. Aro was watching her sleep he whispered "Όμορφη μου, μπορείτε να με κάνει τόσο ευτυχισμένη, θα κάνει μια μεγάλη βασίλισσα _"_ ( **My beautiful, You make me so happy, you would make a great queen** ) _._ Bella stirred as they touched down in forks, Washington at the private Airport they pulled the cars out of the hangor Aro picked Bella up and carried her to the waiting Limo Alice, Jasper and Carlisle left. Aro had Bella in his lap she was still out when they pulled up to her old house. Bella woke up later that night Felix and Demetri went and got bagged blood to feed they only took the oldest stuff. The next morning Bella got dressed in a Dark Green 1950's dress with elbow length sleeves and a black belt around the waist she wore black pumps with cross pattern over the ankle. Jane had painted her nails the night before and Mina did her make up her hair was in a 1950's style bun.

Bella gathered up her notebooks and her uni-ball pen, fancy pen and then put them in her laptop bag along with her laptop. She put on her sunglasses and put all her make up and her cellphones in her clutch along with her i-pod her ear buds were wrapped around her i-pod her DJ headphones were in her laptop bag. Bella slipped in her blue tooth and adjusted her jewelry. Jane, Aro, Bella, Janet, Felix and Demetri got into the limo and they went to the hospital. Bella, Aro Jane and Janet along with Felix went up to the ICU were she found her father in a private room. Bella had her clutch under one arm and her laptop bag on the other arm. Bella walked into the room Jane and Janet stood outside Aro stood in the corner of the room staring out the window absentmindedly. Bella had on black satin lined suede gloves with embroidering around the bottom edge.

A nurse who had not been paying that much attention when she entered the room and stopped and looked up at Bella who was sitting beside her fathers bed. The nurse said nothing about the Bella or Aro. Bella's gloves did draw some scrutiny from the Nurse as she looked over Charlies vitals and charts she left without saying anything ten minutes later their was a knock on the door frame she stiffened a little when Carlisle and the same nurse walked in. Janet came into the room and stood near Bella protectively yet casually. Carlisle had two files in his hand and a clipboard with a stack of papers and a pen. "hello Ms. Swan it is Ms. Swan correct". Carlisle said.

"Yes it is Dr. Cullen how is my father doing?". Bella asked.

"He is not good he is a not likely to wake up his limbs are paralyzed there is no sign of higher brain function present in any of the scans we have done". Carlisle held out the clip board for her.

Bella scowled and said, "I have a thing about people trying to hand me stuff". Janet took the clip board and handed it to Bella who looked at the paper work. She pulled out a pen from her laptop bag and looked over the paperwork filling out the required information. The last page was a organ Donor consent form. Bella looked at it and she could feel the tears starting to fall. The nurse excused herself after several minutes Bella took a deep breath and read the organ donor consent form. Aro had Janet leave the room and asked Carlisle and the nurse leave. Bella stripped off her gloves and touched Charlies hand she found nothing in his mind.

Bella put her gloves back on her hands. Janet reentered the room with Carlisle and the nurse. Bella asked them to wait for 24 hours before they did anything. So Bella did not sign the papers she stuck them in her laptop bag getting up she picked up her clutch and her laptop bag. Aro put his arm around her and they left. Bella had them go to the nicest funeral home. Aro walked in with her and they talked to the mortuary director they picked out a nice coffin and Bella picked out the flowers they went and bought Charlie a nice new suit, tie, shoe and socks. The next day Bella went back to the Hospital and gave Carlisle the signed papers so the organ removal could be started by two in the afternoon. Bella and Aro went back to the house were Bella went up to the attic.

She was looking thru trunks when her phone rang it was the the rental place asking her when she needed the Hall. Bella talked to him and then she went down stairs. The service was on Thursday, the burial and Wake Friday and the Memorial was Saturday where she would have stuff to give to Charlies friends. Aro had paid for everything she was in her room when the life insurance Lawyer called and asked her to come down to settle the estate, Bella told them that she would be their in fifteen minutes she grabbed her clutch, her cellphones and put on her high heels. Aro was reading a book from his trunk Aro looked up when Bella entered She grabbed her laptop briefcase and opened it. Aro stood up she asked where her keys were. Aro held up her keys on one finger. Bella took the keys and kissed Aro's Cheek before they got in the smaller of the two limo's.

Aro told Jane, Janet, Felix and Demetri to come with them Demetri and Felix were in the front while Jane and Janet got into the back with Aro and Bella. When they got to the Lawyers office Demetri and Felix got out and opened the doors on each side Aro and Bella got out on the same side while Jane and Janet got out on the other side of the limo. Demetri and Felix would wait outside while Jane and Janet sat in the waiting room while Bella and Aro sat listening to the reading of her fathers will. Charlies Estate totaled over 400 million dollars. But it wouldn't be paid for 11 days . Bella read and signed the papers. She got the deeds to his property she paid the fee's and collected up her papers.

On the Day of the service the whole town was present Jane, Janet, Bella and most of the Cullens except Alice and their newest member were on the stage they started the service at the end they sung, You raise me up followed by Hallelujah, Your Song, Don't stop believin', somebody to love, Time To Say Goodbye. After the service everyone left and went home. That night Aro, Bella and the Guard drank from their stash of blood. Bella was packing up Charlies room and her bedroom. The boxes were being taken to the airport and stored in the plane. Bella had already emptied her bedroom. She had left the bed and everything else was taken to the plane. Bella put all of the family photo albums in one trunk that she had found with other albums in it only a third full. She had found a trunk full of bottles and cloths. She had only taken a short look she had been assessing the stuff. Everything had been transported to the plane. She had Mina and Charles cleaning the dust in the rooms she was emptying.

The next day at the burial people all the surrounding police jurisdictions were around. They did a 21 gun salute and gave Bella a flag while a choir sang live and let die. Bella made sure everyone got directions to the wake Bella had flown Renee and Phil in from Florida. Bella had a flag shadow box that Felix had been holding. Bella, Aro, Jane, Janet, Demetri, Felix and Charles stood around them under their private gazebo. Mina sat next to Bella rubbing her back soothingly. Aro held her hand while she sat their in silence the service was beautiful and well done Renee was the first to arrive at the wake Bella was sitting in the corner with Aro their guards were standing around the table they were at. Mina and Charles had gone back to the house to relax.

Bella had a Slide show going of Charlie from birth to before Bella left she had hired caterers and cleaners. Bella had invited Billy who brought Jacob and Sue and Harry with him. They all paid their condolences. After the wake Bella and Aro got into the limo and Demetri drove back to the house Jane and Felix stayed behind to make sure that the cleaners left it cleaner than it was when they rented it. Janet had taken the town car with Santiago and Priscilla and Demetrius who kept to themselves. At the memorial Bella had stuff she knew Charlie wouldn't mind people having She had made enough copies of one of charlies pictures for everyone to have one. Bella had some of his clothing his signed baseball, his ball cap and a few of his old knickknacks. Bella had a mix of Charlies favorite songs as people were talking Bella had asked people to not bring food she was on a special diet. She only ate some

Bella picked up one and immediately dropped it inhaling sharply at the vision she saw. Aro was at her side in seconds. "Bella Dear are you ok". Aro asked with some concern clear in his voice as Bella got down to pick up the statue from were it had slide under the dresser.

"Yes I am fine just startled is all", Bella reached down and fished the statue out from under the dresser when she couldn't reach it she had Aro pick the dresser up. She used her handkerchief to grab the statue of Diana or Artemis as she was known. The statue was old very old it was mint condition other than a little bit of pitting. Bella placed it on the dresser Aro looked at her. Bella pulled her gloves out of her pocket and put them on before starting to dust the statue carefully Bella had found several other statues like this one but she had been wearing her gloves when she picked them up. Bella gathered them up and put them in the trunk along with all of the other items. Bella had been in her room during the night Bella pulled out the first trunk and set it in front of the bed were she opened it.

The trunk was full of books the books were old the first four books had pictures and and information on each picture or in the painting as a lot of the older stuff was paintings. Bella found information of her family going back to 1600 in the book she was looking thru the book when she read each entry the last page of the book was a photo of her mother Renee. The next book she picked up the first page after the title page was a picture from 900 A.D. It was in good condition each new generation added their information and added date of death to their parents entry. Bella pulled out a box inscribed on the top was a language she couldn't read. Bella walked over to the door and opened and said "Aro?"

Aro was beside Bella in seconds. "What is it Bella dear?" Aro asked.

Bella smiled "I need a translator I can't read this", she pointed at the inscription which read. Purus quasi nix, Niger quod nocte, Videlicet quod aer, Ut viridis herba, sanguine meo, huc undique sanguine tantum intrabunt. Aro looked at Bella before taking the box from her. Aro looked at it running his hand over the boxes inscription.

"it says Pure as snow, Black as night, Clear as air, Green as grass, blood of my blood, only the pure of my blood may enter here". Aro said. Aro looked at Bella and Asked her if she needed anything else.

Bella said no but if she did she would call. Aro went back down stairs. Bella looked at the box and opened it inside were several pouches the first pouch contained purple stone with gold runes carved into them. The second pouch had a clear crystal on the a chain with a small circular pentagram connected to the two chains coming off the crystal their was a round mirror in the bag as well. The third pouch contained a cuff bracelet with a wolf connected to a chain with another wolf which the ring connected to the chain. Their was a second one that had a heart instead of a wolf it had a heart both were silver and very pretty. The fourth pouch contained a white gold Amethyst and necklace, Earrings, a circlet and a ring. The last pouch contained a silver Celtic knot necklace and a bracelet with the four elements. The bottom of the box contained a couple of circlets, earrings and a necklace. Bella went thru the rest of the trunks and found a Ouija board and several books and boxes. One trunk was filled with vials of herbs and vials of stones and books and empty vials of all sizes.

After that they went and got permits to do construction. They had told Santiago and Mina and Charles to start removing the furniture and store it in a Storage unit. Bella had hired contractors to build a basement add two bedrooms 2 ½ bathrooms and build a one bedroom guest house in the back. Aro had agreed that the house would be a good stopping point if they needed to. Over the next month the contractors worked to get the house up to code and finish the renovation. The contractors were being paid to work quickly and efficiently as possible. Aro had them in a four bedroom two story until the construction was done. The contractors said it would be at least three months depending on delays.

Bella was sitting in the suite reading one of the books it belonged to her great grandmother who had been very powerful. Bella had read the power awakening spell out loud while flipping thru one of the old books. Bella grabbed her purse and they went to the store where she bought two 1000 page journal that was leather bound she also picked up a tea set for four with two different style cups with matching sauces a sugar and creamer holders. Bella got a pair of raised ballet flats to go with the dress she had found. In the same trunk was a belt two purses petty coats and a chemise and two hair pins.

Bella sat in the bedroom she had used the pen enchantment spell while she had it copying pages out of the books strewn across the large four poster bed. Bella put on the Amethyst jewelry and the Circlet she pulled out one of the goblets and a charcoal brazier and a small cauldron with a stand setting pot holder under the brazier and filling it with charcoal and lighting it took a while. Bella had the boxes of ingredients opened on her desk around her. She was going to start with a protection spell and see if it worked. After the potion was done Bella walked down stairs and Poured some into a cup of blood and gave it to Felix who sniffed the cup and asked what else was in it. Bella told him to drink it then she would explain later in the night. Bella had not learned enough about her past yet she needed to read.

Afterwards Bella asked Jane to use her power on him when it didn't work she jumped up and said hot damn. Everyone looked confused as she looked very pleased with herself. Aro watched Bella before going back to his book. Bella went back upstairs and made more of the potion. While the potion was boiling. Bella told them about the protection potion she had found in one of the books. Aro followed Bella as she went upstairs to check on the progress of the potion when it was done she poured it into the waiting bottle she put the cork in it and walked down stairs with the goblet with three women's faces called the maiden, mother and crone. Bella pulled out bags of blood and poured some of the brew into the Chalice before taking all the cups to the living room. Bella sat on the arm of the chair that Aro sat in and looked around the room. They had rented a 4 bedrooms 3 ½ bath house with a backyard so that they had some were to be inconspicuous while the house was brought up to code and remodeled.

Bella was having the house left to her by her father expanded to contain fifteen 10' X 15' bedrooms. three master suites each with a bedroom, a walk-in closet, a bathroom, a small office and a small attached library and a sitting room. Each bedroom would have its own bathroom and two mid-sized walk-in closets and a small office of sorts. Each room was done to the style of the person that would inhabit it. As was the bathrooms. Bella wade sure each had a shower and a bath tub and small privacy area for the toilet. Bella got a call that they were going to be delayed while the foundation for the house was done. Bella had bought up over an acre of land and had the house moved back a Large two story garage was being built. Bella was going to pay someone to live in the garage and fix her cars. The house was going to be four stories with a basement and Attic.

Bella was up in hers and Aro's room brushing her hair not even in the present day she was thinking back over the past years and didn't hear the door open or Aro enter the room. Bella was startled out of her thoughts when Aro fastened the choker around her neck, "these pearls are quiet rare and very , very hard to come by I have had this necklace laying around for at least two century and when I met you I found them and wanted you to wear them". The choker was made with three very dark purple strands of pearls in the middle was a purple rose cameo and hanging from the bottom strand of the necklace were three tear drop pearls in black.

Bella looked in the mirror and touched it carefully she smiled at Aro and touched his hand with her hand while Bella looked at the necklace Aro had slipped around her neck. Aro left the room Bella sat at her vanity and looked at herself in the mirror before getting up and going to her books she found her book and found the spell. Bella grabbed the items she needed and prepared. Bella choose the date that the Portrait hanging at the Cullen house was painted. Bella took off her watch and other electronics she put them in the top drawer of her vanity. Bella finished the potion and said the spell before drinking the potion. Bella blinked and was suddenly in an alley that was surrounded by small shops. When Bella opened her eyes s she found a bag it was very full of coin she found herself dressed in a night gown.

The sun was down Bella broke into a house and found a bedroom and stole a full outfit leaving behind a stack of 10 silver coins and a note with forgiveness written on it. She was dressed in a brown and white long sleeve peasant dress with a pair of soft soled shoes, Bella broke into another house this one was much larger the dress she stole was deep red with long white sleeves with gold running down the arms she took a chemise tank and underpants, a long chemise, petticoats, a corset, a hoop skirt, garters and hose, and shoes. Bella also took a a jewelry box with a key and a coiffure and hair pins, matching bracelet a necklace and matching earrings, she found a silver and pearl ring that matched with the choker she wore.

Bella put on the underpants and chemise and then the long chemise the corset took time to lace up tightly enough. Bella put on the petticoats and then the dress She laced the dress and realized that she had a heartbeat of sorts again. Bella pulled on the cloak after looking in the mirror the house was elegant Bella left 10 gold and 20 silver coins. Bella found a trunk and put the peasant dress inside with the shoes and night gown. Bella fastened the cloak and pulled up the hood. Bella fixed the necklace and earrings while walking back up to the castle. She made her way up the streets to the palace where their was a party. Bella made her way into the ball room where their was music playing couples were dancing. Bella put her cloak on a wall hook in an alcove the alcove was empty she wore a pair of satin lace gloves. She saw Aro , Marcus and Cauis on a balcony she even saw Carlisle she silently made her way up the the balcony with her hands at her sides. Bella caught sight of herself she had brown eyes and her hair was thick and curled down her back.

Bella made it to the top of the stairs Bella fanned herself her cheeks were slightly pink. Bella watched Aro carefully from where she was standing. She caught Aro staring at her she put her fan in front of her face for a moment and when she moved her fan Aro was a few feet from her. Bella bowed keeping her eyes down she quickly removed her gloves shoving them into her hidden pocket. Aro extended her hand Bella put her shield around the parts of her mind to keep Aro out. Bella wouldn't let him see his future Aro held onto Bella's hand as he watched what she showed him. Bella quickly left when Aro loosened his grasp she hid in the alcove where her cloak was she fanned herself putting her gloves back on to keep her skin protected. Bella was startled out of her thoughts by a voice she had come to know and love over the last four months.

Bella looked up as Aro entered the small alcove Bella looked down and Curtsied to him. Aro came and stood in front of her mere inches from her as she tried to breathe through the confines of her too tight corset. Bella had hidden the trunk of the stuff she had taken in the darkest corner of her room which stood vacant after the party she would change and disappear the spell was only meant to work for a week. Bella looked at Aro before squeezing past him and grabbing her cloak to walk out of the castle once outside she ran for what was probably an hour she hid she finally could not take it so she removed the dress and corset before putting the dress back on and lacing it. She was tightening the laces when she smelled Aro she was pinned to a wall and by the time she had her shield up in her mind Aro had already seen what she had tried to keep from him he now knew everything about her including the date and where she was born. Aro looked at her with intense interest. Bella took a deep calming breathe.

Aro released Bella and dragged her back to the castle were he takes her to the bedroom connected to his Aro locks her in and when he comes in a bit later her is only wearing a knee length night shirt that ties in the front and trousers. Bella looks Aro over put her night gown that she arrived in back on. Aro looked her up and down wondering where she got the night gown from. Bella had on her necklace that Aro had given her she watched him as he circled her before dragging her into his room she was unceremoniously tossed on the bed and Aro straddled her hips.

Bella noticed that her heart beat was pounding in her ears. Aro leaned down and kissed her passionately taking everything she offered and giving it all back. Bella moaned when Aro put his hands into her hair. Bella could feel the pull of the spell weakening. Aro left going back to the party locking Bella in his rooms she would still be their when he came back. Bella started searching for and found paper and pen she wrote down her name, date of birth as well where she would be living most of her life. She put the note on the bed and then found she was back in her own time. Bella played through her memories and found that her memories on Edward changed to that of a moody guy who had tried to be friendly.


	3. Chapter 3

_***Flashback***_

 _ **Bella was just turning fourteen and going to start her first year of high school in Arizona the first day of school had been very different from what her original memory was Aro had gotten a job at her school as a teacher of literature. He saw Bella she was very pretty she had literature the last class of the day so her first day was boring with teachers seating the students and then they passed out the class rules and guidelines. As well as the parent permission slips for the first movie showings of the year. In literature Aro introduced himself as Mr. Harris because that was the name under which his teaching credentials were under. As well as his ID and the house he lived in. Aro flew back to Italy every other weekend to take care of business. Three weeks into school Bella opened her locker to find a box with a purse a matching wallet with a gift card to her favorite book store and a $1000 visa gift cards and a make up bag filled with all a bunch of make up that actually was to her liking.**_

 _ **The card read. " Lovely Isabella, I hope this note does not offend I saw these items and I thought of you, I hope that when we do come face to face you will accept me for all I can give you. Your secret Admirer from afar.**_

 _ **Bella rubbed her head and looked at the contents the rest of the day was normal that night she told Renee about her secret admirer. Renee smiled and chuckled "Just don't let it go any farther than makes you comfortable" Renee said. Bella nodded the next weeks were the same as her crush on her literature teacher grew. Bella received a new gift twice a week she received gift cards, more make up when she ran out. A laptop with mouse, mouse pad, headphones, and a laptop bag with five year warranty on the laptop. Bella stopped telling Renee about the gifts when she told Bella to stop accepting them she had run out of the house with her Keys, purse, wallet, backpack with laptop and accessories inside and her a few other items.**_

 _ **She was walking down the street when a car pulled up beside her the window rolling down. The voice she heard was one she would know anywhere. "Miss Swan what are doing out at this unholy hour", the car stopped and her teacher Mr. Harris got out. Bella looked up at him and realized she had been crying hoping that he would find her. Bella looked at him and blushed, "Are you okay? do you need a ride home?" He asked her slightly worried.**_

" _ **I don't feel like going home", she said, " Renee and I disagree about something and I'm just tired of arguing, Considering I don't know who the bugger is who keeps leaving things in my locker with a note." She looked at him and looked down, " no one has ever cared enough to leave me any gifts as an Admirer." Bella turned bright red,"sorry I'm sure you don't want to hear about my problems."**_

 _ **He looked at her, "to the contrary I want to hear all bout you." He looked at Bella would you like to go get a drink and we can talk? Unless you don't want to." Aro looked at her and gave her a smile.**_

" _ **Sure. Hey you asked what I'm doing out at this hour what are you doing out at this hour?" she asked. Aro started laughing which made Bella laugh as well.**_

 _ **Aro smile, "true I did ask I was at my house when I decided to go for a drive I had just finished grading sophomore papers." I look of understanding fell over Bella's Face. " so if you want to go and talk get in we can get a smoothie at O' Ryan's and I can park at the skate park and you can tell me about the gift giving admirer." Bella flushed. "those Earring and Necklace look exquisite on you by the way. Oh... sorry that was improper of me."**_

 _ **Bella smiled "no thats ok I'm so plain that I don't date it is nice to feel like someone cares. I know Renee is just worried that I will get hurt but I didn't ask to be the object of this guys affection," Bella chanced a glance at her teacher, " I don't really need gifts just the letters I find are enough to make me feel like some one cares. I love my mother but she is a bit scatter brained and I am far to old to be dragged around when she is dating. I'm rambling sorry."**_

 _ **Aro chuckled, "that's fine I like hearing you speak, I have never met someone who has ever held my attention as you do. It's Friday night could and I am still new in town and could use a guide do you think I could steal you away tomorrow to show me around. I don't really want to be alone again I have lived her and have not made any interesting people." Bella looked up at the invitation and felt her cheeks heat thankfully the car was dark. Bella pulled out her phone and texted Renee that she was going to be home later Sunday putting an XO at the end she dropped her phone in her purse.**_

" _ **can you take me to the Blacktop Inn I don't want to go home and I am tired." Aro nodded and drove Bella checked in Aro followed her up the stairs, Aro asked if he could come in. Bella looked at him and said "sure, I guess Bella flipped on the TV and went to the bathroom where she showered and put on a pair of Grey sweats with a matching long sleeve top and a cardigan with black socks and moccasins she washed her hair and applied some light makeup Aro had went and grabbed the book he had started reading, he was reading when she exited the bathroom. Bella sat on the bed and said, "your not married? Your way to... well ya now to not have a wife."**_

 _ **Aro looked up from his book and laughed, "I'm way to what Isabella? You can tell me."**_

 _ **Bella looked at him, "your ugh... Infuriatingly oblivious your quiet decent looking every girl at the school fawns over you like your a rock star. Which don't get me wrong you have it going for you but your like what 100," Bella started laughing so hard she was gasping Aro looked at her a bit startled at her comment, Bella stopped laughing and looked at her hands. "I'm sorry I meant it as a joke your actually the youngest teacher at the school."**_

 _ **Aro looked at Bella from where he was sitting on the chair in the corner, "Be that as it may I am not afraid to put you over me knee for being mean, I am much older than you would think mind you I am not like those teachers I believe in respect."**_

 _ **Bella looked at him she wasn't afraid of him she was intrigued by him. Bella kept her emotions off her face and said, "if your that old then why do you look not even thirty years old I would think your age would show if you were that old." Bella looked at him. He gave her a smile before going into the bathroom and changing his contacts and flushing the old ones. Aro took up the chair he had been sitting in before going to the bathroom. Bella laid on the bed and yawned. She had not realized it was about 2 AM. They had been talking for several hours, Aro looked at Bella cocking his head to one side.**_

" _ **Shall I take my leave young Bella?" he asked her curiously.**_

" _ **no I feel completely safe with you, Safer than if I was alone would it be inappropriate if I asked you to stay with me."**_

" _ **Bella you are only 15 are you sure you want an old man staying with you," Bella nodded. "Okay I will sleep in this chair if it would make you happy." Bella patted the bed beside her.**_

" _ **their is plenty of room on the bed with me it is a Queen sized after all and I am not that big." Aro sighed this would test him. Bella was asleep Aro never did move over on to the bed, He grabbed the room key leaving quietly he went and got Bella breakfast. When he came back the bathroom door was closed and he could hear the shower running and he could smell her shampoo and soap. He heard the water turn off and the then he heard her moving around then the smell of ozone as her blow dryer turn on he sat down and started reading again. When the bathroom door opened he looked up and his jaw dropped clad in only a Bra and Panties Bella started rummaging thru her small duffle bag she must have not been paying attention because she walked back into the bathroom. Aro could hear her moving about even over the sound of classical music.**_

 _ **When Bella exited the bathroom the last time she shoved her stuff into the duffle bag and turned to see Aro sitting their. "how long have you been sitting their."**_

 _ **Aro's lip twitched, "I have been here for at least thirty minutes. I went and got you breakfast." Just then Bella's phone buzzed she picked it up Renee had replied to her message with a simple K. Bella looked at the bag of food Aro had brought noticing their was only enough food for one.**_

" _ **Aren't you eating?" Bella asked.**_

 _ **Aro shook his head, "I have already eaten something. I thought that maybe I could take you out and you could show me around. Oh and I found this on the step." Aro produced a box from the behind the chair. Bella looked at the box taking it she pulled off the envelope she opened it. Bella smiled and looked at Aro who was watching her with interest.**_

 _ **Bella read the elegant scrawl on the thick card. Isabella, I thought that this would look good on you, your secret admirer. Bella opened the box inside was a Beige and black dress, a black lingerie set including stockings, a knee length black trench coat, a Necklace, earrings and bracelet set a pair of sunglasses and a pair of black ankle boots that laced. Bella went and changed into the outfit finding that everything fit perfectly which admittedly was a bit creepy. Aro gave a low whistle as she left the bathroom. Bella stuck her stuff in the back of his car. Aro drove out of town. "I thought you wanted me to show you around town."**_

 _ **Aro looked at Bella, "that was my excuse I really wanted to take you to dinner." Bella looked at him and smiled. The restaurant was fancy Bella ordered a salad and a coke. Aro declined to order Bella asked him what that was about he didn't answer which made her scowl. "if you keep scowling like that your face is going to hurt tomorrow he joked. Bella sighed. At 15 she was smart and kind Aro was a bit unpredictable after dinner Bella went back to her hotel room where she put on her sweats and removed the jewelry and put it back in its box. Bella took the pins out of her hair. Bella sat on the bed resting trying to word what needed to be said delicately.**_

" _ **since there is no delicate way to put this I will just say it. Spill the beans somethings up and I demand to be let in on whatever it is. School ends in three weeks and then I am a sophomore."**_

 _ **Aro looked at Bella and sighed, "you are correct there is something going on but if I told you I worry that you would be afraid and run." Bella looked at him and raised an eyebrow**_

" _ **let me be the judge of that just tell me what is going on. I will not run I am trying to figure out what is making you stay here with me... Don't get me wrong I enjoy your company more than I should. I am old enough to be able to fend for myself. In any other country I would be already be married you know its true." Aro chuckled.**_

" _**Promise you will listen." Bella nodded. "you can't think I'm crazy just hear me out ok." Bella nodded, " I am a your other half if you don't believe me I get it but hear me out." Bella nodded and waited for him to continue. " I have waited along time to meet you I am not perfect but I would always protect you." Aro said.**_

 _ **Bella was listening afterwards she crooked her finger at Aro who obliged her. Bella waited when Aro did nothing Bella humphed which made Aro raise an eyebrow. Aro seemed to comprehend he leaned in and kissed her Bella smiled and pulled back. There were only three weeks of class left Bella and Aro went on as thought there was no change but after school they would go to his home or he would sneak in her window. Over the next two weeks Bella started dressing in prettier clothing she bought dresses and jewelry Aro always complimented her on her dress. Sophomore year went by in a flash as Bella matured into a pretty woman. Renee married Phil during the summer break and he started traveling at the end of sophomore year Bella told Renee that she would move in with Charlie if she a signed her emancipation paper work. Renee signed it and Bella started making plans to move in with Charlie in the middle of June. Aro had transferred to Forks where he would teach History.**_

 _ **Aro helped Bella pack to leave Renee and Phil were on their honeymoon, Bella sent her stuff ahead to the Plane while Aro was having Santiago and Jane close up the house since the deal went thru for a six bedroom 3 story house the whole top floor had been converted into a master suite with Master Bedroom, Master bathroom, 1 two floor ladies closet that took up the whole attic, a single story mens closet, an office, a music room and a multipurpose room TV room.**_

 _ **Aro had disappeared for several hours the day before they were to leave. Bella had finished packing her stuff. Bella had called charlie and told him she already had a car. The fight in the private jet was short their was a uneventful. A limo was waiting for them Aro had it take them to a car place and Aro bought Bella a Camaro in midnight black he paid in cash and put it in Bella's name he paid for them to expedite the paper work. They loaded all her things into the trunk Aro placed the bag with the rest on the money in the back seat. He drove them to a secluded spot pulling over he got out and went to open Bella's door. The walked to a fallen log and they sat. "Bella please listen before you say no close your eyes." Bella did as asked Aro pulled out the rings, "Bella mia Cara would you do me the honor of wearing my ring." he said as he slipped it on to her hand. Bella looked at the ring and nodded. Aro placed the other ring in her hand and she slid it onto his finger. "this is not a proposal Cara this is a promise and a way for all others to know that I am taken and so are you."**_

 _ **Afterwards they went to the local diner Aro ordered fries and Bella ordered salad. After they were done Aro drove them to Bella's fathers house. Aro got out opening Bella's door Charlie came outside as she was fixing her dress. After introductions She showed charlie her Emancipation paper work and said that she was going to be working and would pay 500 a month in rent.**_

 _ **Charlie huffed "I won't accept 500 your not gonna be here every night are you?" Bella nodded "if your only gonna be her three days a week pay 300 and cook dinner when your here and make some meals I can nuke." Bella wrote out a contract and both Charlie and her signed it. Bella took her boxes up stairs leaving most of her clothes in the Camaro. Aro helped her unpack afterwards Bella and Aro wen to the store and bought food they dropped off half the food at charlies unpacking it quickly then they went to Aro's house and unpacked the rest. That night Bella stayed at Charlie's.**_

 _ **Aro stayed with her. Charlie had asked about the ring Bella didn't answer. The next day at school Bella made friends with a girl named Angela after enduring the Boy Mike Newtons Advances Bella swiftly laid him out and left the cafeteria. Aro caught up with her in the Hall and stopped her asking her what was wrong.**_

" _ **Ugh... I hate being the new girl its so irritating how the boys and I MEAN BOYS fall all over themselves" she said in a very low voice. Aro chuckled he understood the girls had been all but tripping over themselves in desperate attempts to gain his attention. Bella huffed rubbing the back of her neck in irritation. Aro looked at Bella raising an eyebrow, "their is a clan of vampires here take this," He handed Bella a thermos. "Don't open it. If you see one of them and their pupils are black tell them to take this and excuse themselves." Bella nodded.**_

 _ **The rest of lunch was boring as Bella sat reading a book she had noticed the Cullen's as they came into the lunch room Bella knew they were vampires and Jessica named them off. Bella was less than interested in them when the bell rang she headed to science were she was seated next to Edward, Bella noticed how black his eyes were she pulled out the thermos setting it on the table she wrote, "take this and excuse yourself to the bathroom." She slid the paper and thermos across to Edward who looked at her but took the thermos and asked to use the restroom. When he came back he set the thermos down his eyes a golden color Bella put the thermos away and ignored Edward. After Class Edward followed her until she walked up to Aro and touched his hand for a short second.**_

 _ **Bella sat out during Gym the first day. Bella went home and cooked three days worth of meals for Charlie and put them in the storage containers before putting them in the fridge with a sticky note with the date on the top. When Bella finished she put dinner for that night together. Aro sat watching Bella prepare and cook dinner for her father. Over the next six months Bella started dancing again she started doing Ballet as well as gymnastics. Bella took the classes every day one hour each. Aro did not know about the classes but he did know she was taking some sort of class.**_

 _ **Bella practiced in her room when no one was around. The Ballet was the worst her feet hurt for the first 3 months of lessons. Bella wore stuff that showed off her body as she walked. She had her music player in and was in gym when she did a triple back handspring layout to avoid being nailed by the volleyball. Everyone stared at her like she had grown a second head. Bella walked to her car after changing she would shower when she got home. Outside by her car stood Edward Bella sighed and looked around Aro was standing under a tree under the tree near her Camaro. Bella walked over to him and smiled before noticing that Jessica was walking by. Jessica walked by but stopped close by to see what was going on. Bella stood stiffly as she asked about what chapters needed to read Aro didn't understand he gave Bella a confused look Bella sighed and quietly asked in a whisper, "what time will a see you Aro."**_

 _ **Aro said "read chapter 8 and write a 30 line paper." Bella nodded and walked to her car Edward was still standing their. Bella unlocked it threw her stuff in the passengers seat closing the door.**_

 _ **Alice walked over with Jasper and said hello. Over the next 2 years Bella and Alice became friends while Bella ignored Edward. Aro took care of her every other weekend he went to Volterra and took care of his business. Alice took Bella to Volterra over a long weekend while Aro was gone. Bella wore a burgundy knee length dress with black boot heels and stockings as well as a black trench coat. Alice had packed Bella's bags and met her later to take her to the air port. The first class trip to Italy was comfy. Aro had left for Volterra the day before them. In Florence Alice drove to Volterra an hour away when they got their. They were met by Felix and Demetri. Bella was shown to the throne room where Aro was just finishing up a trial. Bella stopped Felix and softly tapped on the big wooden door when it was swung all the way open she walked into and softly cleared her throat. Six heads swung around to look at her but Aro was the first to react.**_

 _ **Aro was overjoyed to see Bella the Burgundy dress was beautiful on her. Aro swung her around and gave her a soft kiss. Aro took Bella's bags and they went to his room where he set them on the floor. Bella looked at Aro who kissed her. Bella looked at Aro and said "change me please."**_

 _ **Aro said "are you sure?" Bella nodded Aro grabbed her and bit her neck. During the transformation Bella did not scream or thrash. Aro waited with her as much as he could.**_

 _ ***End Flashback***_

Bella was brought out of her thoughts by arms wrapping around her waist Bella purred softly as Aro kissed her cheek. Bella was wearing the same Burgundy dress from her trip to Italy she smiled. "are you okay my σύντροφος. I saw you were upset about something so I came to check on you."

Bella smiled sitting down at her vanity and fixed her hair. Bella laughed as Aro took the brush from her and started brushing her hair out after wards he ran his fingers thru it. Bella sighed and smiled Aro put the brush down and Bella got up. Aro smiled as Bella touched his cheek other than her memories of Edward nothing changed. Bella got a call from the contractors saying they were going to be delayed 24 hours while the plumbing was fixed I rusted pipe had been knicked which caused a small explosion when they were dismantling the house demolish it because it was rotted severely. Bella said thats fine and hung up after she made sure that was all the contractor needed. Aro had gone back down stairs while Bella stayed in their room. Mina was downstairs when Aro came back downstairs Mina came up stairs with Jane and Janet.

Bella was sitting their while Mina was freshening her curls while Jane and Janet went into the closet and brought back shoes and a dozen different articles of clothing. Bella chose a black corset with black stretchy jeans and Boot heels. Jane tightened up the corset while Janet and Mina packed a weeks worth of clothes to take Bella vetoed one of the dresses and made sure she had her ballet stuff and her bath stuff. Jane had painted her nails and packed her Blow dryer, flat Iron and curling iron in the bag as well as her make up. Bella packed Aro's bag while Jane, Janet and Mina went to pack as well. Bella had Jane grab the bags while they followed her down stairs where Felix, Charles and Demetri where downstairs with Aro waiting for her, Priscilla Demetrius were staying behind since they were only leaving for a week. Bella was in the limo while Demetri and Felix where in Bella's Camaro.

The flight to Italy was long and Bella fell asleep no one knew the reason that they were going to Italy for a week except Aro and Bella. Bella had a second motive for going to Volterra. Bella changed into an old pair of sweats and a sweater with no undergarments. When they entered the throne room Bella told everyone to stand as far back as possible. Aro looked at her with one eyebrow raised. But everyone moved back. Aro and everyone watched in amazement as Bella started to levitate with a bright blue bubble shield around her. "fetch two blankets NOW" was all she said before the room was filled with the brightest light. When the light Faded Bella was laying their naked with another woman also naked. Aro rushed over to Bella and stopped dead at what he saw.

"Didyme... how" Aro wrapped the blanket around Bella while Marcus took the unconscious Didyme to his rooms. Aro carried Bella to his room and put her on the bed then he called Jane, Mina and Janet to wait with her. Aro went back to the throne room where everyone was cleaning up the broken glass. Bella woke up to Jane, Janet and Mina waiting for her to wake up they helped her into a corset, petticoats a pair of trousers tightening them while Bella held onto the bedpost and strappy heels and then helping a long black strapless dress with a train. Bella Held on to the bed post as Jane tightened the dresses corset. Bella sat on the bed while Mina zipped up her shoes. They moved to her vanity where Janet fixed her make up and Jane did her hair while Mina added a tiara, earrings, a necklace, a bracelet and her ring that Aro had given to her when she moved to Forks.

Bella stood from her vanity Mina, Jane and Janet wore the same dress in different dark colors with whatever shoes that matched that they liked. Bella walked with them trailing behind her. Bella pushed the throne rooms door open to see Aro, Caius, Athendora, Marcus and Didyme everyone looked up as she entered she walked over to thrones Jane, Janet and Mina went and stood near a pillar. Aro watched Bella approach and Aro gave her a Kiss. Athendora and Didyme introduced themselves Marcus actually gave Bella a hug it was so tight she had to ask him to stop. Aro swung Bella around before kissing her again. Aro told the people that their was a tour group approaching Bella sat on Aro's throne while Didyme and Athendora sat on the arms of their mates throne. As the group approached Bella stiffened and Halted the feeding.

"you," she pointed at a pregnant she was seized by Demetri "Her and her and those three in the back." they were all seized Bella made them all go into a trance and they were taken to an empty room. She looked around and said resume. Aro brought Bella a man in his thirties with grey eyes he was at least four inches shorter than her. After wards Bella cleaned her hands with a wipe and then she looked around she sat back down on Aro's throne the first of many to be punish was brought forward. Bella looked at one of the people and gasped Aro stopped and came over to her. Didyme and Athendora had since gone back to their rooms. Bella looked at the girl standing in front of them and then looked at Aro touching his hand she revealed that the girl was the mate of Demetri. Aro called Demetri he came forward and took one look at her before kissing her. Aro agreed to put her under Demetri's supervision, Aro called the end of the trial the next person to come in was dragging a girl with him from what Bella could tell the girl was a hybrid she was about fourteen looking.

Aro looked at Bella curiously she got up walking down towards the girl she said, "let her go." Bella looked at the girl and took her hand reading the girl she found out that she was five. The man was nothing to her except the one that had found her. The girl was an orphan. Bella decided to take the girl in Aro raised an Eyebrow as Bella led the girl to the nearest bathroom after the girl was clean Bella gave her a Knee length black dress with matching ballet flats. Bella took her hand and led the girl back to the room where Aro was waiting Bella sat back down and had the girl on her lap. The next man that was led in was a quickly beheaded and when Serenity started to fall asleep Bella took her to her room. Bella had Jane and Mina change the girl into a pair of sweats and a black tank top. Bella was sitting in Aro's room when he came in followed by Charles Mina came in they went to Bella's closet Bella came back wearing a black tank top and black stretchy pants and her ballet bag.

Bella went to her private studio room and put on her Ballet shoes. She used the remote and turned on Swan Lake and started stretching Aro came in standing against the wall. Bella Started Dancing After she changed into a pair of shoes similar to Ballet shoes and Started doing Gymnastics when she was done Bella went into the bathroom Aro followed her. "if your going to stand their why don't you join me. Aro looked at her Before he turned around and started removing his clothes Bella got in the shower and started washing her hair Aro was joining her as she finished washing her hair. Aro got in behind her and started washing her body. Bella moaned and leaned back against him Bella grabbed Aro's hands and placed them on her breasts. Aro did not stop as Bella placed her hands on her body. Bella moaned and leaned back against Aro, Bella spun around and leaned into Aro moaning. Aro looked at Bella who leaned her head back against the wall as Aro continued to massage her.


	4. Chapter 4

Bella whimpered, "please Aro I need you, I need you now." Bella sighed as Aro took Bella's nipple in his mouth while Bella whimpered and begged. Aro looked in Bella's eyes as she leaned her head against the wall. "Aro Please... I ….. I need." Bella stuttered out as Aro continued to suck on her nipple. Aro started rubbing between her legs Bella whimpered again as Aro Kissed her deeply.

"Tell me what do you need my love." Aro asked Huskily still rubbing her body.

Bella moaned and pressed into his hand as Aro continued to rub her. Bella looked at Aro saying, "Aro please I need you to take me." Aro looked at Bella before pushing her against the wall of the shower where he kissed down her neck and Bella felt Aro wrap his hand around her thigh as he pulled it up to rest on his hip. Bella felt his hands and his hardness as he put her leg on his hip. Aro kissed her neck before backing away some and looking her in the eye when she nodded Aro thrust his full length inside of her. Bella cried out Aro kissed her neck and held still as soon as Bella was ready Aro started taking her deep and full. Aro came inside of Bella as she moaned and leaned up against the wall of the shower.

Aro washed Bella and then himself picking her up he carried her to the big king sized bed with silk sheets he laid Bella down on the bed and got on the bed beside her.

Aro kissed Bella's neck and started moving down her body until he reached her thighs Bella moaned and arched her back as Aro licked and sucked on her body After Aro was satisfied he moved up to Bella's face and started fucking her again. After three hours Bella fell asleep against Aro who closed his eyes to get a short nap. Bella woke up a few hours later Bella and Aro made love again. Their was a knock on the door. Bella got up and walked over to her vanity and grabbed her robe. Throwing Aro his robe. Bella shrugged her own on, sitting down at her vanity to brush out her rumpled hair. Bella looked a sexy hot mess. Suddenly Aro appeared behind her, one knee on the stool of the vanity, her body sandwiched between his legs, the silk of his robe nothing to the rock-hard muscles of his body. He held her shoulders between his hands, and lowered his mouth to my neck, kissing it hungrily.

Bella moaned and set down her brush, tilting her neck to the side. One errant hand roamed my body, sliding beneath the silk. A second later, Bella pushed him away, hitting his shoulder. She hissed at him, pulling her robe back around her, as he sighed heavily and disappeared into his wardrobe. He came back in dressed in his usual black suit. Bella went into her own closet in her room she sees that the young girl that Bella had taken in was not in her room. Bella called Mina, Jane and Janet to her to help her dress for the day. When Mina, Jane and Janet entered they immediately went to work. Bella made her hair a little bit lighter and made her eyes turned a violet color.

Bella had Mina pull out a dark burgundy gown. Jane, Janet and Mina waited for her they helped her into a corset, petticoats a pair of trousers tightening them while Bella held onto the bedpost and strappy heels and then helping a long burgundy strapless dress with a train. Bella Held on to the bed post as Jane tightened the dresses corset. Bella sat on the bed while Mina zipped up her shoes. They moved to her vanity where Janet fixed her make up and Jane did her hair while Mina added a tiara, earrings, a necklace, a bracelet and her ring that Aro had given to her when she moved to Forks. Bella stood from her vanity Mina, Jane and Janet followed behind her as they walked towards the throne room. Bella pushed the door open entering the throne room Bella felt all eyes on her she was walked over to him, Aro spun her and kissed her on the lips. Bella sat on Aro's throne while the rest of the room looked at them. The room went silent as the first of the accused was lead in.

Bella asked for a five minute break, "Aro where is the young girl?"

"She is eating she will be brought to the throne room when she is done." Aro said. Bella nodded and fixed her skirt while crossing her legs. Bella watched as the next person on trial was lead in. Bella was looking at her nails bored as the man was sentenced to death. Bella looked up as Summer was lead in with Demetri at her side. Bella had Summer sit on her lap Aro kept looking back at Bella who was using her skills to entertain Summer. Bella made a red rose grow she gave it to Summer who smiled at Bella who smiled back. As soon as the sun started to go down Bella had Demetri carry her back to her room. Summer was dressed in a pink knee length dress with pearl earrings and a pearl necklace and bracelet. Demetri put her on the bed before tenderly touching her cheek and leaving the room. Bella was sitting at her vanity removing her jewelry and tiara she went into the closet and removed the dress and corset. Bella sighed and stretched touching her toes.

Bella slipped into a navy blue gown she stepped into a pair of sapphire pumps. She added sapphire jewelry a necklace, earrings, a bracelet, a ring the last thing was her tiara. Bella walked to the room where the people they were waiting to change were being kept. Bella opened the door Aro and Jane were standing their waiting for her. Bella looked at the young pregnant woman who was about ready to deliver. Bella went over and touched her Bella saw the progress of the baby Bella smiled and told Demetri to prepare the medical suite. Once it was done Bella escorted the woman whose name was named Natalia. Bella asked the woman questions and wrote the information down on the medical file.

Bella had read everything she could read on pregnancy. Bella gave the girl the medicine to induce labor which could be a short time or a long time she went to her room while they dressed the woman in a hospital gown. Bella changed out of all of her jewelry and put on a black tank top and dark jeans.

Bella went back to the hospital room and shewed everyone out of the room. Bella made her walk around 15 minutes later Natalia's water broke on the floor. Bella had Claudia and Claudine clean up the mess on the floor. Bella went walked her around Aro and Demetri came to check on her every hour while they waited for the girl to give birth. Bella had a heart monitor on the Natalia. Bella was patient while the girl screamed Aro and Felix held the girls hands. Bella made sure that the girl was doing the breathing that was what was customarily used to help. Bella checked Natalia's dilation Natalia was breathing and Bella waited patiently while the girl got ready it had been 8 hours since Bella had induced Labor. Three hours later Bella had delivered a daughter Bella called her Greer.

Natalia was allowed to hold Greer while Demetri, Felix and Afton went to her home to get all the Baby stuff from her home apparently Natalia's Mother, Father and Husband died in a plane crash. She had not loved her husband it had been an Alliance of families Natalia was the last of her family and had inherited thirty five Billion dollars. Her bills were taken care of out of a fund that her father had set up to pay the bills. Natalia watched them with interest as Natalia had to have help breast feeding. Bella was willing to help her. Bella stayed with Natalia while her room was being prepared on Bella and Aro's floor. Bella walked Natalia to her room which they had turned the small office into a nursery and stocked her clothing. Bella stayed with her that night and held the small girl Greer.

The next two days were tiring as Natalia pumped breast milk as much as possible. Bella packed up baby stuff and put the baby in the car seat before they left to were going to go back to Forks. Bella packed all of the milk and then had Natalia changed they loaded the Limo and the car Bella fed the baby. They had gotten a birth certificate with Bella's and Aro's name on it. Bella removed all memories of Natalia being pregnant from her mind. Bella named the Baby Greer Anne Harris. The flight to Forks was uneventful. At the Airport Bella showed the birth certificate for Greer. That night Bella put the baby in the bassinet. Her and Aro retired an hour after the baby was in bed. They were pretty silent as Aro took Bella three times before they both were sated. They were laying on the bed tangled up in each other when the baby started crying Aro fetched a bottle heating it up as Bella changed the baby. Bella was about to start feeding the baby when Aro took her and started to feed her. Bella watched him smiling to herself. As she watched her mate feed the baby.

Aro put the baby back in the bassinet in the nursery before joining Bella on the bed. Aro carried Bella up to the top of the bed before settling between her legs and taking her for a few hours. They napped lightly and soon woke up the baby was crying Bella sat up and went to the nursery Greer needed a diaper and food. Bella was feeding her when Aro looked in on them. Bella rocked Greer who fell asleep again Bella put her in her bassinet. Bella put on a pair of jeans and a black top with heels. Bella spent the day taking care of her children Summer and Greer. It was just starting to get late when Aro told her to get dressed up they were going out. Mina was going to baby sit while Jane, Janet Felix and Demetri would be with them. Aro had a limo waiting for them. Bella was dressed in a black dress with strappy heels and stockings over the dress was a coat she wore sapphire and the ring Aro had given her.

Bella checked her wallet to make sure her cards and car keys were there as well as her make up. Bella dumped her purse on the vanity and checked the contents inside were lipstick, lip gloss, mascara, two eye shadow palettes, three Eos lip balms, her pass port, her gift cards and visa cards, a pen, and a mirror compact. Bella put everything back inside of her bag and then walked down stairs. Aro was standing their waiting in a handsome black suit. Aro opened the door for her they got in the limo after Bella made sure the baby was fed and clean. Bella was sitting beside Aro while Jane and Janet were in the back of the limo they wound up at a club called the Isis club. Aro asked to speak to the manager who was more than happy to open up a V.I.P. Room for Aro and the rest of them.

Demetri and Felix were their with their companions but they were still guarding them Aro ordered champagne and glasses. Bella took a few sips before going and sitting between Jane and Janet who were talking about a song. Bella took Jane's chin looking her in the eye Jane gave a nod that if you were human it would not register. Bella looked at Aro who was watching her intently Bella leaned in and put her lips against Jane's who softened and responded to her kiss. Bella pulled away and took a breath Aro didn't show it but he was surprised. Bella picked up her glass and took a drink Bella looked between the ladies and they started talking about the song. Bella took Jane's hand and they went to the dance floor they started dancing against each other. Bella and Jane danced for a while they danced pretty hotly against each other. They returned to the V.I.P. Room and Aro had Janet fill the glasses Aro ordered some Margarita's and a bottle of champagne. Bella, Janet, Jane all danced together the girls had fun and were tipsy. Aro paid the tab and gave a tip to their waitress Bella had her arm around Jane as she was helped into the car.

They got back to the house and Bella was carried to their room by Aro the ladies changed her into a black tank top and sweat pants. Bella was asleep Aro got into bed beside her and wrapped his arm around her. Bella woke to the bright morning sun and the sound of s girl laughing Bella walked downstairs to see Summer watching TV while Aro fed Greer. Bella smiled before running up stairs and throwing up. After she was done she was about to brush her teeth when she started puking again Bella puked for twenty minutes before she was able to brush her teeth. Aro came to her and asked her what was wrong. Bella walked over and kissed him before sitting on the bed Bella was still feeling sick so she didn't say anything. Aro watched her while he held Greer, Summer was down stairs watching cartoons on the TV. Aro put Greer in her travel bassinet he tucked the blanket around her.

"Φεγγάρι και τα αστέρια μου είσαι καλά. I am worried about you." **(My moon and star are you alright).** Aro said. Aro had been teaching Bella old Greek. Bella looked at Aro and smiled. Bella was a great student of languages. Aro taught her the tongue of his people and Italian.

"I think I just got food poisoning thats all ταίρι μου." **(my mate).** Bella said Aro nodded and watched her Bella walked to the bassinet picking up Greer she kissed her brow and then they walked down stairs after Bella had put on Jeans and a top she put on a double button blazer and High heel boots. Bella packed a baby bag. And put Greer in the car seat Demetri carried the stroller frame and the car seat loading her into the Roll Royce Limo Jane got in and Janet sat up front with Demetri While Aro and Bella sat across from Greer. Summer was with Mina. When they got to the Mall in Seattle Bella had them park in the garage. The Baby bag was put under the stroller Aro walked beside Bella they first went to Carters and bought three hundred dollars worth of baby stuff for 0-12.

After Carters they went to foot locker and got Summer two pairs of shoes. They went to Guess and bought pants, tops, a couple jackets the next store they went to was abercrombie and fitch and bought some shorts, tank tops, as well as socks. They sent Demetri to the car with the bags when he got back they went to Rue 21. Aro and Demetri stood outside while Bella, Jane and Janet went in and bought Bra's and Panties Bella paid and they left. Greer started crying so Bella went to the bathroom and changed and fed her. Bella was done burping her when they rejoined Aro and the others. Bella stopped at the Gucci, Louis Vuitton and Chanel. Bella bought herself some stuff at Gucci, Louis Vuitton and Chanel. When they left they stopped at Toys R' Us and got some arts and craft stuff for Summer.

Bella was carried in the house she woke up when Summer ran up to them Aro set her down and they went to their bedroom suite Summer tried on the clothes and they fit decently. Bella put Greer down for her nap while Aro went down stairs. Bella smelled something and immediately ran to their bathroom and started throwing up Summer ran to get Aro who rushed to Bella's side she was getting up to brush her teeth when Aro came into their bathroom to check on her. Bella washed out her mouth and then went and sat on the bed. "ήλιος μου είμαι εντάξει. I am just slightly nauseous." **(my sun I am okay).**

Bella's phone started ringing so she answered it the contractors needed to know what kind of flooring and counter tops she wanted. Bella decided to stop by the house the next day and make the decisions on what she wanted. Bella went into her closet and put on a sexy nightie. Bella called Aro's name softly and when he came into the room she walked out of the closet in her nightie. "close the door." Aro closed the door and picked Bella up putting her up against the wall. Aro started kissing her neck while removing her thong Aro sheathed himself fully inside of her Bella moaned and they moved from the wall to the bed. Aro and Bella went on for several hours until they fell asleep holding each other.

When Bella got up the next morning she saw a tray of fruit and yogurt with nuts and oats. Bella ate the fruit and yogurt while Mina got her some clothes out of the closet. Bella finished eating and then went to the bathroom. Bella took a quick shower and then put on her her bra and panties. She put on a teal sweater with dark blue jeans with black boots. She picked up a purse and switched all her stuff over to the purse and put her make up in her make up bag. Bella grabbed her Chanel sunglasses and put on her sapphire jewelry fixing her hair she put her phone in her bag she walked down stairs. With Greer in her car seat Summer was dressed and waiting with Aro by the door. Demetri and Jane and Janet were waiting with them They got into the Rolls Royce and drove to the house where they had finished most of the house exterior and were finishing the interior.

Bella was shown samples she chose Brazilian Walnut with a dark stain for the floors in the kitchen. The cabinets in Black Walnut. The counter tops were Nero Oriental while the appliances were top of the line. Aro and Bella's master bathroom counters were Black Marquina while Marcus's and Didyme was called Exotic Cauis and Athendora's was Butterfly Verde. The Bathroom floor and walls were Abyss Black for Aro and Bella, Copper Sunset for Marcus and Didyme, Mystic black for Cauis and Athendora's bathroom. Aro and Bella's bedroom, closets, office, and personal library had Maroon carpet. Marcus and Didyme bedroom, closets, office, and personal library had black carpet. Cauis and Athendora bedroom, closets, office, and personal library had Midnight Blue carpet.

Bella finished up afterwards they went to a restaurant Summer wanted a grilled cheese with fries, while Aro ordered steak and potato with corn, Bella ordered a chicken salad, Demetri ordered steak and potatoes, Jane and Janet ordered a chicken salad they ordered drinks. They were sitting at a table they ate and chatted quietly while Demetri attended to Summer who smiled at him a lot while he smiled at her ever so often. Bella noticed Demetri Bella opened up her mind reading and took a look into his mind. His thoughts were interesting he was her mate not now but in the future. Aro didn't know about Summer was Demetri's mate Bella tuned out the mind reading and requested doggy bags. After they packed up their meals they dropped the food off at the house.

Bella wanted to go to the mall with summer, Summer needed a swimsuit and beach stuff and school stuff. Bella hired a teacher to travel with them when they left the US. The woman Bella hired was certified to teach 6th-12th grades. The woman gave them a list of things that they needed. Bella took Summer and Greer with when Greer needed to eat and Summer had to pee. Bella carried Greer while Summer carried the car seat. Summer put the car seat on its frame while Jane pushed the stroller. Bella took Summer with her to Chanel, Gucci and Tiffany & co. Their last two stops were R N' B Books and Dicks sporting goods. Bella bought books and then bought Summer dancing stuff and exercise wear.

As soon as they moved into the new house Bella would start teaching Summer Ballet and the violin so she would have talent. Bella had an old violin that had belonged to her great grandmother it was 125 years old. Bella liked the violin it was an instrument that took patience and even grace. Ballet was good at relieving stress. Bella watched As summer held Demetri's arm as they walked to the car. That night Bella noticed the slight weight gain and her belly had a slight rounding to it. Aro came in Summer slept in Jane's room Jane had gone out hunting with Janet and Felix and Santiago. Demetri would be watching over Summer. Greer was fast asleep in her bassinet in the nursery.

Aro came in to the room his shirt was unbuttoned Bella was wearing a Hello Kitty shirt and navy pants she was in bed reading wuthering heights. Aro came and joined her on the bed after she had put the book down she watched as Aro got up and went his the closet changed into some flannel pants in Dark Maroon. He walked into the bedroom shirtless he got onto the bed and started kissing Bella. Aro and Bella made love to each other for three hours. Bella fell asleep she woke up the next morning and ran to the bathroom were she threw up several times. Aro was at the door when she finished Bella looked at him and sighed walking past him she called Mina and Jane to her. Janet was out hunting with Charles and Demetri.

Bella wore a grey sweater and Dark blue jeans with boots. Bella walked down stairs to see Summer and Greer watching cartoons Summer was in Demetri's lap while Greer was in her bouncer seat. Bella decided to call the Cullens to meet out in the woods. Mina stayed with Charles and Greer While Summer came along Bella called on Esme and Rosalie who were surprised Bella snapped her fingers watching the two of them. "I bestow upon you a gift more precious than you may realize now. In 24 hours time you will know what gift I have bestowed." Bella nodded and then they left. That night Bella and Aro made passionate love when they woke in the morning all of the Cullen's were in the living room Bella threw on the outfit she had worn the day before. When they walked downstairs Bella saw that Rosalie and Esme looked 5 months pregnant. Bella sat across from them on the love seat with Aro.

Rosalie and Esme kept touching their Bellies as Emmett and Carlisle watched them. " The babies will be Hybrid over the next six weeks you will regain a bit of your human. You will deliver a normal way I sped up the gestation period." Both Esme and Rosalie nodded, "this is not a permanent thing it will only work once every fifty years." Bella said. Rosalie and Esme said their thank you's and left Bella smiled to herself. Summer crawled up into Bella's lap.

"Mamma who were those ladies?" Summer asked.

Bella smiled, " those were people I used to like they used to be friends." Bella said. Summer smiled and hugged Bella. Bella handed summer over to Aro and ran up stairs she threw up for at least five or six minutes before brushing her teeth and going back downstairs to Aro and Summer Greer was asleep in her play pen while they watched TV when Greer opened her eyes. Bella was in sitting on Aro's lap while they watched TV on the giant flat screen. Bella picked up Greer who had woken up. Bella took her up stairs and changed her diaper and put her in a sleep sack. Bella put her in her car seat walking downstairs Bella started cooking and cutting up cheese, ham, turkey and salami, she made, dip, potato salad, deviled eggs, she made grilled cheeses with ham and sandwiches with roast beef, lettuce, tomato and cheese. Bella grabbed chips and she filled thermos's with Chili and yogurt. She filled a thermos box with Fruits. Bella packed Ice packs into one of the coolers she took everything out to the car.

Demetri drove them to the park Jane and Janet set up the tables while Summer and Bella took the food over to the tree they were under after everyone was settled Bella poured Wine for the adults and Juice for Summer. "Everyone raise their glasses" when that was done Bella sighed. " I would like to announce the impending Arrival of Volturi children Lucian and Aileena." Bella paused as Aro grasped her hand. " in three weeks time I will produce the next Princess and Prince." Bella took a long swig of her wine and looked around. Bella who sat beside Aro started putting plates on the table while everyone took time to process the first person to congratulate her was Janet. Summer said nothing as she got up and ran into the woods. Summer had ran at a human pace so as to not draw attention.

Bella was about to follow her when Demetri stopped her saying he would bring her back. Aro put his arm around her waist and pulled her against him. Demetri came back with a sullen Summer he sat her on his lap as they all talked and laughed. Greer was in her travel bassinet Bella was listening to Aro speaking when her phone started ringing she got up and took Greer with her. She hung up and grabbed her purse she drove to the house Driving thru the gate she took Greer with her as she walked up to the house. She listened as the foreman of the crew tying together the house. Bella chose the fixtures for the bathrooms and kitchen. Bella was putting Greer in the car when the Foreman got aggressive Bella flipped him and then went back to the park where her family was.

Bella put Greer in her bassinet and sat beside Aro who was talking with Felix. Bella released Summers aging so she would Mature and be able to be with Demetri. Summer would be aligned for the throne should Aro and Bella and their son and daughter Lucian and Aileena die. She would be titled and given a house on the castle grounds it would be 15 bedrooms 15 bathrooms and 2 half bath's with a massive kitchen the top floor had been converted into a master apartment with an office, a library, 5 Bedrooms, a Nursery 6 Bathroom, a TV room and Den as well as a private multipurpose room for Summer. Bella ordered it to be fixed and decorated for Demetri and Summer as soon as she was given title and money at 18. The property had a gym in it and a dance and Gymnastics room, with a basement pool.

Bella poured herself more wine and set the bottle on the table before taking a sip and eating a sandwich they were having a good time when it started getting late they packed up and went back to the house Summer slept in her own room Greer slept in the nursery. Bella and Aro were in their room Aro was touching Bella's stomach. The next morning Bella got up grabbing a lunch box She put food inside of it Summer was coming downstairs with Demetri. "Summer why aren't you ready your tutor will be here in ten minutes go get dressed. Turn your ass around and go get changed now thats not a suggestion."

Bella sighed as she heard Summer in her room when Summer came back down in Dark Jeans and a Emerald green T-shirt Bella had Demetri open the door as the Tutor showed up. She gave Summer her Back pack and Demetri the lunch bag. "have a good day. Love you summer."

"love you too mom." Summer said Bella watched as they got into the Car and drove off Bella was cleaning when people started coming downstairs. Aro was one of the last to come downstairs with Greer who was a wake and looking around. Bella took Greer and went into the living room she rocked Greer and hummed soft a tune. After a while Bella went up stairs and laid Greer in her Bassinet Bella laid in bed and fell asleep. When Bella woke up the sun was down Bella walked downstairs and cooked a quick meal afterwards she went back to bed When she woke up the next morning Jane was standing at the foot of the bed. Jane dragged Bella into the the closet and Dressed Bella in a teal sweater and dark jeans with boots with sapphire jewelry. Jane did Bella's hair and make up.

Jane put the make up she used in the make up bag and dropped it into the purse. Checking making sure she had all her cards before dropping that and her handkerchief into the purse. Jane grabbed her Chanel glasses and the case before dropping those into the purse as well as putting a hand full of Eos lip balms and putting all but one of them in the purse the one she left out Jane up in Bella's jacket pocket. Putting those on the bed Jane took Bella's hand and took her downstairs. Jane covered Bella's eyes and the walked around the corner. When Jane removed her hands Bella saw the room filled with all of the vampires. Greer was in her playpen asleep, Aro was sitting beside her their was a table filled with gifts the kitchen counters were filled with plates and trays of food.

Bella was looking around their was a banner with congratulations written on it. Bella was pushed towards Aro who pulled her down on to the love seat with him. After a little while the guys went outside to talk and play croquet. Summer came in with Demetri the tutor was behind them. Bella showed her the room that was now a class room with two walls of books. The closet was filled with drawers and shelves filled with note books and drawers filled with loose paper, pens and pencils. The tutor looked around the room and nodded. Their were shelves filled with foreign language books and books of other subjects. Bella had books on almost every spoken language. Bella bought books off the internet and filled the shelves. Summer would learn many languages as a princess of the Vampire world. She would need to speak many languages to have any standing in the vampire line of Rulers.

After the tutor had left everyone ate and Bella started opening presents their were blankets, socks, shoes, onesies and sets of clothing. One woman had made two blankets one embroidered with Lucian and an L in the middle square in Emerald green on the blanket the other had Lucretia embroidered on it and an L in the middle square in dark maroon on the blanket. Bella touched the blankets and smiled at her and thanked the woman. Bella got a changing table a crib all the much needed baby items to fill her new house with.


	5. Chapter 5

Aro gave Bella a trunk inside the trunk was filled with maternity clothes, shoes, a hat, a Chanel purse with matching wallet some money and a stack of Envelopes of different sizes. Bella opened the first envelope centre seam and found a square silver photo-frame with a painting of Bella and Aro with Summer and Greer the next an open end envelope had money in it, the next was a Gusset envelope had a deed in it to a fifty acre piece of land with a scrawling mansion it also had a ten acre vineyard their were pictures in the envelope, the next envelope was a large Baronal style had a passport holder and a passport in it, the next envelope was a large centre seam had an amended title to the vineyard with Bella's name added to the title, the centre seam envelope had an income report for the vineyard, the open end centre seam had a two dozen cashiers checks in it, the last large centre seam envelope had a page security codes and a column with what the code was to, a page with insurance information for the house, ten pages of miscellaneous paper work. The last page was a car title to the car at the french mansion.

Bella put everything back into the envelope Bella kissed Aro and took the envelopes up to the bedroom with her she set them on the bedside table under her framed photo of her family. Bella walked into the closet and changed into a medieval style white night gown she pulled on some slip on ballet flats she pulled off the shoes and got into bed and turned over. Aro joined her in bed wearing a black t-shirt and flannel pajama bottoms. Bella woke up at 5:30 and showered before walking into the closet were Bella put on a teal sweater and a pair of dark jeans with black boot heels. Bella packed her Chanel purse applying her make up she tossed the bag into her purse and put on her sapphire jewelry before curling and styling her hair she grabbed her jacket walking down to Summers room she opened the door and saw that Summer was not in the room. Bella grabbed Greer and walked down stairs putting her in her car seat. Bella prepared a bottle and made Summers breakfast.

Bella prepared some snacks taking them into the class room she put them into the fridge. Bella walked to Demetri's room and knocked on the door. Demetri answered in a pair flannel pants and a black shirt Bella told Demetri to have Summer up at 7:30 and in the class room at 8:20. Demetri nodded Bella walked to back to the kitchen where Greer was having a bottle while Janet packed up some snacks and baby food into a bag. Jane was holding Greer feeding her a bottle afterwards Jane changed her into a teal long sleeve onesie ans dark grey pants with matching sweater Jane put socks and mittens on and put on a pair of booties with fur and a cap Jane put Greer in her car seat. Jane was wearing a black shirt with a short black mini skirt and fishnets with black heels Jane wore a leather jacket her hair was down it had red highlights added and curls Bella looked at Jane and made Jane age til she was sixteen.

Jane and Janet took the stuff to the car while Bella grabbed two locking cases and put them in her Mercedes-Benz trunk. Bella double checked her Diaper bag, Diapers, baby powder, clothes, hats, mittens, shoes, blankets and burp clothes, food and formula, 2 swaddle blankets. Bella put toys into a basket next to the rolling wine bag. Bella put the rolling food bags in next the wine bag and then the wicker basket with the blankets. Bella got in the back seat with Jane and they went to Port Angeles first where she had asked her bank to order 3 million dollars. After they drove to Seattle were she picked up another 3 million dollars afterwards they went to the mall Bella went to the Motherhood store and bought two dozen tank tops two dozen short sleeve and two dozen long sleeve shirts and three long skirts. Bella went to the footlocker and bought Summer two pairs of running shoes.

Bella went to Abercrombie and Fitch were she bought summer some summer clothes. Bella took a break to feed Greer before they went to Victoria Secret where Bella bought Jane two dozen Bra's with matching panties as well as a negligee and two night gown. Afterwards they went to the American Girl store where she bought two dolls one that looked like Summer and one that looked like Greer. Bella was picking out clothes while the dolls were getting their hair done to look like their owners. After paying they headed back to Forks were they stopped at the park under a large tree where set up a table and put the food out. Bella poured the wine and they talked and laughed. Bella was on her second glass of wine when Bella had a vision of them all in Las Vegas. Bella came out of the vision as Greer demanded food. Bella started feeding her after a while they packed up and went home.

When they got home from the park Bella told everyone to pack a bag Bella reserved the Penthouse suite at the Bellagio where they were going to have a Poker tournament. Bella was taking a large trunk with with some shoes, clothing, make up, Jewelry, stockings and some night clothes. Bella made sure to bring the locking suit cases with her so as to keep an eye on them. When they got to Vegas Bella checked in and ordered Dinner for 15 delivered to the Penthouse. Summer's tutor was at the far end of the penthouse in a small suite with her Life partner Alyssa they had packed up their clothing and possessions and Aro arranged for their house to be cleaned up by someone Aro trusted. Bella had helped them set up an Automatic payment of their house and their electric and gas and water.

Bella went down stairs after dinner taking Jane and Greer with her. Bella played several hands of poker and after winning 15 thousand dollars she moved to black jack and won 2 thousand dollars. Bella played roulette were she won 25 thousand after that Bella cashed out small amounts around the casino. Bella and Jane played different Machines winning a few thousand several time on machines that were higher denomination machines. Bella gave Jane some money after they got bored they went to the shopping area Bella bought Jane a new outfit of a short skirt, fishnet, and a belly shirt the outfit looked gothic as they got similar outfits with shoes. Bella bought small matching Rolex's Bella and Jane changed before taking Greer back to the penthouse before going back down to the casino.

Bella had changed herself with a glamour so she didn't look pregnant so that they could go to the club with Aro, Bella, Jane, Janet, Felix, Santiago. Aro got a VIP booth and bought wine and drinks Bella and Jane went out to the dance floor where her and Jane danced very slutty against each other. Bella looked at Aro ever so often as they danced a lot of the guys were staring at her and Jane as they danced to the music they went back and drank some more before going back out and dancing. The girls watched them with jealousy. Bella was dancing with Jane when she was tapped on the shoulder by a tall handsome guy with his friends all grouped around them. The man asked her if she would like to dance Bella declined and tried to move past them. But they blocked her path so she walked away Jane following behind her as they went to the bar they ordered a clap of thunder and made their way back to the VIP room were Aro and the guys were watching the dancers.

After they went back out on the floor where Bella saw her friends from high school dancing Angela came over to her and they started talking while walking back to the VIP room. Bella ordered another Clap of Thunder while the woman brought shot glasses and Vodka and Tequila with lime and salt. Bella poured the shots and they all drank. After the shots Bella And Angela and Jane went out and danced against each other. When they got back to the VIP room Bella invited them to the Penthouse to continue the party. Aro paid the tab at the club before they went to the penthouse Bella ordered Garlic bread and shrimp Alfredo and Vodka and Tequila and Whiskey with salt and lime. Bella also ordered salad and Cheese and crackers. Bella turned on some music when they got to the Penthouse.

They moved the table and were dancing when the food arrived. Bella had them put the food on the bar and they brought the Champagne and Wine and chilled it. They ate and danced while Mike talked to Bella. The girls danced and laughed while the guys watched Bella was surprised when Janet was mated to Mike. Bella watched as Jessica was swept into a dance by Felix who had been watching her because she was his mate. Bella invited all her friends to Volterra to for a free vacation they were going to be leaving for Volterra in five days and they would stay for a week or two before they left unless they decided to stay longer. Bella and the girls went to the spa the next day and got their hair done their nails done and a facial. Bella took the girls to the shopping mall attached and bought a new outfit for each of her girls and bought shoes and a purse and wallet to go with the outfits.

When they got back from their shopping trip they all got in the limo and went to a Mariah Carey show they were in a private box Bella ordered Wine, Champagne as well as Vodka, Tequila and lime and salt for food Bella ordered soup, salad, garlic bread and dinner rolls, and bread sticks, Spaghetti, Chicken Alfredo and Shrimp Alfredo. Bella also ordered cheese, crackers, cream cheese and mini bagels. Bella told them to deliver dinner at 7:30 while bringing the snacks at 5:45 the concert opening act was Queen with Foreigner and Styx. All the ladies were wearing the same dress in different colors with matching shoes and purses. Bella wore black while, Jane wore midnight blue, Janet wore lavender, Priscilla wore Burgundy, Mina wore red, Angela wore midnight purple, Jessica wore emerald, Lauren wore midnight teal. The guys wore vests and pocket linens to match all the girls dresses.

Jessica and Lauren and piper cornered Bella and started Asking her questions and trying to get answers Jessica flirted with Aro and Demetrius which made Bella angry. Bella was eating some bread while they listened to the music. The waiters brought Champagne and Wine when the bottles were empty as well as more lime salt and Vodka and Tequila. Aro Kissed Bella and ran his hands down her back kissing her passionately as Jessica huffed and walked away. Felix Swept Jessica into a kiss which made her blush as Mike was being kissed by Janet. Angela and Ben were kissing as Eric and Jane stood off to the side in silence. Bella figured all of her friends would be living with them in Volterra with their mates. Bella watched as both Lauren and Jessica were kissed by Santiago and Felix. That night her friends stayed in the penthouse. Bella told Janet, Felix, Santiago, Priscilla and Demetrius to wait til they got back to Volterra to transform their mates.

Bella went gambling her friends watched as she won money in the poker games and after she got bored they went shopping at the mall Bella and the girls got matching lingerie in different colors with garters and stockings. Bella got them all black chiffon calf length strapless dress with corseting down the back of the dress. The girls all dressed up and they went to the club Aro got a VIP booth/room with bottle service and two pretty server girls. Bella and Aro sat next to each other Bella and Jane went and danced on the floor before the drinks arrived. Bella ordered non-alcoholic drinks from the bar waitress Bella was in the VIP area before taking Jane hand and dragging her out on to the dance floor so that they could dance. Bella and Jane ground against each other on the floor near the VIP room as Aro watched when Bella got tired they went up to the Penthouse. When they got inside Bella took Jane to the bedroom with her were she started to kiss Jane. Bella removed her shoes and jewelry.

Bella was helping take off Bella's gown as Jane helped her remove her dress they changed into Bella's robe's before moving to the bed and kissing again they were kissing when Aro walked into the room going into the closet. Bella was still kissing Jane when Aro came into the room wearing flannel pants and a black shirt he stopped when he saw Bella and Jane kissing each other. Bella was laying between Jane's legs kissing her deeply Aro walked slowly over to the bed and sat on the bed watching Bella before laying down on the bed. Bella rolled them over and moved down between Jane's thighs. Jane moaned as Bella started eating her. Aro watched Bella touched his hand telling him that Jane was their mate. Aro's eyes widened having a third mate only happened once every three hundred years and it was rare still. Bella was laying with Jane while Aro laid Bella her and ran his fingers thru her hair.

Bella was laying behind Jane they fell asleep against each other Aro had his arm around Bella who was sleeping with her arm around Jane who was sleeping soundly. Bella woke up when sun was rising they would be leaving at 10pm that night Bella got up and told them to pack their trunks they finished at 5 in the afternoon and then Bella took her friends downstairs and they went to the casino were she gave her friends money and pointed them to machines they won sixty thousand each. Bella got the money she lent them to gamble with when they cashed out. Bella told her friends to make sure they had everything from their rooms in the penthouse the flight back to Volterra was not very eventful Jane with Bella Aro was reading in his chair reading while everyone was talking back and forth.

Bella was lounging with Jane who was reading a book. Bella was laying with her head in her lap Bella dozed as they the plane came closer to their destination. Bella was woken up by Jane who gave her a soft shake. The ride to Volterra was uneventful as they parked underground. Bella sat next to Aro with Jane on her other side when they got to Volterra Bella showed the ladies to their rooms on Aro's floor. Bella went to her and Aro's room while Mina and Charles unpacked their clothing. Bella told her people to leave their mates alone until they were changed into Vampires. Bella was sitting on the arm of Aro's chair when her friends were shown into the room. Bella was wearing a sexy strapless knee length black chiffon dress with black heels and her lingerie and stockings.

Aro was in his throne watching Bella's friends as they looked around Bella sat listening to people talking Bella bit her friends one at a time as they were taken back to their rooms during the change were their mates checked on them often. When they woke up Aro had planned a Ball and invited all the Vampires from all the world. The morning of the Ball Bella went into labor she had Jane help her clean up they dressed the twins in formalish style clothing before dressing into a Black Ball gown with gold embroidery stitching her Tiara was made with . Greer wore the same gown in midnight teal with gold and silver embroidery stitching her tiara was made with dark teal topaz, while Summers gown was Midnight Blue with gold and silver embroidery stitching her tiara was made with dark sapphires, while Jane's gown was Burgundy with gold and silver embroidery stitching. Aro wore a black Armani suit with a black silk tie.

Aro put Bella's arm thru his resting her hand on the inside of his elbow as they stood waiting behind Marcus, Didyme, Cauis and Athendora. Aro was introduced with Bella, Greer and Summer they took their seat on the Dias as Summer and Greer sat beside them. Bella got up walking to the Nursery she picked up Aileena and Lucian walking back to the throne room she handed Aileena to Jane while she sat in a submissive position presenting Lucian to Aro who slowly came forward and took Lucian from her presenting him to the court before presenting Aileena to the court Bella and Jane took them back to the nursery and put them in their Bassinets. Mina was laying on the day bed while Charles watched over Mina. Bella rejoined the party she sat beside Aro the train of her dress tucked to one side. Aro took Bella's hand and led her to the floor where he waltzed her around the room.

The girls wore simple tiara's while Bella's was a prusiana style. Jane stood beside Bella's throne dutifully. After the dance Aro sat Bella down before having the wine served their was wine from animals and wine from human's it was served in long stem goblets. Aro raised his glass "to the new prince and Princess and their Mother". Cheers went up around the room and people chanted long live the King. Bella looked around the room at all the people around the room. They all drank as Bella, Greer, Jane and Summer started dancing Jane had helped tie Bella's train so that it did not get ripped. Bella had taught the girls the dance before a week before the ball. Bella was on the floor the dance was great fun. After the song was over Bella was dancing with Felix to you raise me up sung by Priscilla, Jane, Janet, Heidi and Chelsea it was a dance meant to show Aro how she felt when he was around they started after they were sure the floor was clear.

Bella had changed into a flats the music started as Bella and Felix got into position. Bella and Felix had changed the dance so that it showed her feelings. The dance started with Vienna waltz when they met and then it became the waltz telling of her days with out him. They moved back to the Vienna waltz after they were reunited and then it became the Foxtrot telling of her happiness and before everyone's eyes Bella went up in smoke before emerging wearing a short black dress which led them into a cha-cha Bella's dress changed she wore a dress with a split up to her hip as they started dancing the salsa. Bella changed into a 1950's dress in powder blue as they started to jive. Bella changed into soft silk calf length dark blue they started dancing the swing. At the end of the song they did the Vienna waltz again where Bella was in the dress from the beginning of the dance. As the dance ended Felix lifted Bella and she leaned back as he spun slowly for a minute. Before placing her on her feet.

They bowed as everyone clapped and women wiped their eyes Bella smiled as Aro came to her and wrapped his arms around her. The ball went on for 20 hours Summer and Greer went to bed escorted by Felix and Demetri when they returned couples were dancing. Bella gathered willing couples to dance the sweetheart dance. Aro joined the group as the music started the couples started moving Bella was smiling as they danced in a circle before dancing around each other. They switched partners and danced around before changing partners again. Members of the lower ungifted Volturi were serving and mixing drinks. As the sun started to come up the party broke for the day Bella went a changed into a pair of dark jeans and a pink and white stripped tank top. Bella was sewing when their was chaos outside of her suite. She got up and went to the door and opened it finding herself face to face with a vampire she had not met yet he was a very tall man with brown hair he seemed to be lost or just looking for something because he looked at her when she cleared her throat to gain his attention.


	6. Chapter 6

"Excuse me but this part of the castle is off limits you are not supposed to be here it's the private suites of the kings this whole place is forbidden to uninvited guest so you need to leave". Bella said looking at the man who was still on the floor looking around for something.

He looked up and she gasped as her eyes turned black as he watched her Bella instinctively threw out her shield to protect herself and slipped past the man who stood 6'4" he was muscled with his dark brown hair and his red eyes he turned and started to follow her but she used her shield to hold him in place so she could get to the throne room. Bella had been turned into a new species of vampire she had a heart beat and could have children but that was the only different thing about her vampire she would live forever and would never die she wasn't a hybrid they had never seen anything like her since the beginning of the records of vampires and other strange creatures Bella called herself a Vhamphire it was a new breed of vampire and people who were turned could eat real food the transformation took a week you went into a coma then you got a 89.9 fever and then you woke with eyes that could change to protect your secret. Vhamphire's could pass as human in a crowd they did not sparkle and often had stronger gifts than a regular vampire had when they awoke from their slumber.

Bella waved her hand and immediately changed into a long lace sleeved black dress with a lace layer over the dress it was modestly immodest covering yet tight and sexy it was paired with an elegant diamond tiara and a Ruby necklace, bracelet, earrings and ring Aro had commissioned them for her as a gift to show her how happy he was she was his mate. Bella walked towards the throne room and she pushed the doors open walking into the room she saw that there were people in the room talking them she cleared my throat walking towards the group of men in the middle of the room. Bella hummed and looked at them as Bella stood beside Aro who put his arm around her waist kissing her temple as he looked at her with interest as he pulled her close kissing her neck as he held her.

Aro kissed her before pulling back with a look of pleasure before I sat down on his throne Caius and Marcus were sitting looking at the men. The man who had tried to assault me was standing in front of us as I crossed my leg flipping my hand I conjured a book opening the book to where I had been reading. I found that the library had books I had never read I had decided to learn more languages I could now speak a dozen it came in handy when I traveled. Aro had bought me a car which I drove to the town of Milan and went shopping I got to spend time with Alice who moved to Europe with the Cullens after they graduated Alice and Jasper had divorced while Esme and Carlisle had stayed together Rosalie and Emmett were still married they had gone on another honeymoon after getting married again they had married in Italy at Volterra.


	7. Chapter 7

Aro and Bella went to Tahiti after Bella and Aro learned that they could share gifts the honeymoon was nice they were happy together Demetri and Summer married when she was 15 they hadn't gone on a honeymoon instead they went to the estate that Bella and Aro had given they only came back when Summer fell pregnant Bella turned Summer into a Vhamphire and helped her through the childbirth. Aro was very protective of his adopted daughter just as protective as he was of his children of his blood.

Caius, Marcus and Aro hosted a Ball for the Christmas time everyone was attending the ball Bella wore a burgundy gown with rubies and diamonds in her ears as she walked into the throne room on Aro's arm everyone started the music lowered and all except royalty clapped softly as they took the floor dancing a classical waltz with a few extra moves thrown in Aro would spin Bella and then she would curtsy and Aro would bow.

Caius and Athendora had also danced Marcus was smiling as he took a turn with Didyme who was resplendent in a dark green gown the men wore a pocket square that matched their wives dress. Everyone watched afterwards they sat on the thrones the music was going when the large wood doors burst open and a large group of vampires entered Bella threw out her shield as everyone stepped to the side as they walked forward towards the thrones there eyes red they also had a gifted vampires with them.

 _"_ _What happened did our invitations get lost in the mail Aro?"_ The leader said looking at them all with a scowl Aro stood.

 _"_ _Your invitation must have been lost in the mail Titus"_ Aro said as he watched the group.

 _"_ _I see you have finally chosen a wife befitting a King"_ Titus spoke as Bella stood behind Aro looking over his shoulder he suspicion on high alert as the group surveyed the room. _"You invited human snacks to the Ball. Good we are famished"._

 _"_ _You will not touch any of the guest there are no humans here the heart beats you here are from Vhamphire's they are not human they are vampires who can pass as a human any of your coven touches a Vhamphire will answer to the Kings the punishment is death"_ he said looking at the leader as left her shield up as Bella walked from behind Aro. Her body was not her own as she walked forward she tried to stop as she approached Titus who kissed her hands pulling her against him the music suddenly started.

Titus danced Bella around she felt a heat in her body as they danced the music ended and Titus kissed her hand before releasing her she walked back to Aro who pulled Bella behind him growling menacingly. Bella looked at Aro smoothing her dress before she left the throne room dismissing her security she went to her suite and took a bath her skin was tingling. Bella heard the door open grabbing her nightie she tied her robe after ringing her hair she left the warm bathroom as she sat at the Vanity. She brushed out her hair she gasped as Aro was suddenly behind her he pulled her to the bed and pushed her back getting on top of her.

He pressed her legs open and then he had his mouth on her his tongue was lapping at her she didn't feel right but didn't say anything as he came up raising one of her legs. He thrust inside of her she arched thinking it would make her hot instead she felt the stretching much more than Aro did when he fucked her. He grabbed her hands holding her against the bed he fucked her harder as he kissed her neck and touched her breast she didn't know why but she arched up. The cock inside of her fucked her harder as she whimpered turning her head away from him. Bella heard a sound and when she looked up.

She saw someone standing near her head she tried to scream but was gagged when the men both finally left she showered scrubbing herself until her skin was tender. Bella was sitting on the floor in her closet when the door opened she kept quiet she was hugging her knees to her chest as Aro entered the closet Bella whimpered and backed away as Aro found her his concern written clearly on his face as he came into the closet her jaw hurt and she had bruises on her body from where there hands had grabbed her roughly.


	8. Chapter 8

Bella moved away from him as Aro stopped moving he looked at her asking _"why don't you take another shower and calm down then we can talk"_ he left. Bella got in the shower and scrubbed her skin she felt sick to her stomach as she finished showering she dried her hair and put her hair in a towel. Bella pulled on her robe before she went in the closet and pulled on the dark pink crop top, black pants, black chunky lace heels and black cardigan.

Bella got her makeup finished as Aro returned to their room Bella was sitting out on the balcony when Aro returned she had written what happened down on a legal pad. Bella gave it to Aro before leaving and walking down to the garden where more of the guests were milling about Bella went as far as she could do. She held herself together as she sat quietly under the shade tree several guards were walking by as she sat there she held her knees to her chest. She didn't realize he was there at first until he spoke _"oh how lovely to see you again you do smell so very delicious"_ she gasped and shuffled away from him.

 _"_ _Get away from me"_ she said quietly _"I know it was you"_ as she pulled back and got up stepping away.

 _"_ _I don't know what you're are talking about my dear"_ Titus said as he leaned against the tree.

Bella stood up and made to leave but he stopped her heart started to pound as she was held against the tree by Titus who smelled her neck. Bella held her breath as she stood stiff against the tree Titus touched her cheek carefully looking at her as he chuckled as he gave her his best winning smile and then she was being forced to kiss him as he pulled her against him. Bella felt sick again as she fought the urge to be sick he pulled away and Bella used her mental shield to protect herself against his gift if it was him who did it.

 _"_ _Oh dear your gift doesn't work against me I am far older than you and a lot less patient than Aro"_ Titus said looking at her as he grabbed her chin and kissed her again roughly she felt her mind shifting as she started to lose herself before someone spoke.

 _"_ _I want you to leave my mate alone Titus"_ Aro said. _"You know the law a bond of the true mates is our most sacred law she is my mate and you are violating that"_ Bella was released before Titus pulled her closer.

 _"_ _Ask your brother Bella belongs to me as well she will choose one day and it will not be you she chooses"_ Titus said as he walked away from them and rejoined his coven who had been watching them.


	9. Chapter 9

Bella shook her head the cloud was starting to lift she had to take a breath to clear the last of the cobwebs from her head as she looked at Aro and looked into Marcus's mind. She gasped looking away she ran from the room going into the garden she felt sick she was not a woman who would flit from one man to the next like her mother had done. She was sitting under the tree near the fountain with her knees up to her chest Bella had never felt as alone as she felt in that very moment her head was a mess of what ifs. She watched the beauty around her feeling dirty as she heard someone approach she got up seeing Aro.

Aro didn't see her at first when he crouched next to her he said _"Bella I am sorry that you had to go through that"_ He kissed her hand before sitting next to her and looking at her.

 _"It's all right Mi Esposo. Le cose accadono"_ (My Husband-Spanish) (Things happen- Italian) Bella said _"Non sceglierò mai Titus per te"_ (I will never choose Titus over you). She said looking at him taking his hand leaning into his side quietly as he wrapped his arm around her holding her as he rubbed her arm. _"What will happen if I don't acknowledge the bond between Titus and I will I die"_ She asked worriedly as Aro looked at her and nodded holding her to his side as her kissed her forehead.

 _"If you don't complete the bond you will become sicker and sicker until your heart finally stops even though you are immortal it will still kill you."_ Aro said as he held her pulling her onto his lap content to just hold her to his chest _"After you complete the bond you can go 50 years without seeing him. Probably its untested most only last 5 years apart at a time you would have to spend a week with him every time you saw him"_ he said as he got up with her walking over to the fountain quietly. _"I can't lose you Bella you must decide for yourself if you want to live enough to do something that you must to live for me for us for our children"_ He kissed her.


End file.
